


Otra historia contada en viñetas

by GaldorCiryatan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Post CATWS, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay semillas que, para germinar en primavera, precisan de un frío invierno... Steve encuentra a Bucky y lo lleva a casa, pero la mente de éste se ha deshilachado y no sabe quién es. Juntos tratan de recuperar lo que queda de él y construir desde cero lo que se ha borrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-5

**= 1 =**

Se encuentra en un estado que deja mucho que desear, y no solamente en la parte física. Su apariencia externa es casi una ruina y su interior no está en condiciones mucho mejores. 

Se ha sentado en un callejón, junto a un cubo de basura, porque es el único lugar del mundo donde le pareció que podría encajar. Por lo demás, no existe sitio para él. Su vida pasada ha desaparecido, su rol de espía y asesino no es algo a lo que quiera retornar. Se encuentra perdido y le da la impresión de estarse consumiendo, evaporando. ¿Al final quedará algo de él? Supone que no. Tal vez, a estas alturas, ya no hay nada en realidad. Quizá sólo está la ilusión de que algún día hubo algo, pero Bucky no puede ponerle las manos encima y tocarlo. 

Su mundo se deshilachó. 

Él se deshilachó y no hay manera de remendarlo. 

**= 2 =**

Para cuando Steve lo encuentra, el aspecto de Bucky sólo ha logrado decaer. Quiere quedarse allí y convertirse en nada, así tal vez no tendría que sentir culpa o nostalgia o confusión. Pero no importa. Steve no va a dejarlo allí, deshaciéndose en su miseria. 

Rogers se acerca con cautela, tal vez temiendo un ataque. Hay tristeza en su rostro, pero también una incipiente esperanza por haber encontrado a su amigo. Desea acercarse y recoger los pedazos que quedan de él, sólo que no sabe si, a cambio de ello, recibirá agresión. 

—¿Bucky? —Allí va una plegaria. _Por favor reconóceme._

El Soldado únicamente lo mira. Cuando menos de momento no hay enfado en su rostro. Aunque, por un segundo, Steve desea que lo haya. A lo mejor sería más fácil encarar rabia en lugar de derrota. 

Rogers traga con fuerza y se dispone a recoger los pedazos. No hay protestas o puños de acero que traten de detenerlo. 

**= 3 =**

Bucky despierta en el departamento de Steve. Es de madrugada y ha tenido un mal sueño, uno que prefiere olvidar. Se levanta de la cama, tratando de huir del rastro de sus pesadillas, intentando despejar las imágenes que atormentan su mente. 

Nota que trae otras ropas y se siente confundido. ¿Dónde está la sucia sudadera con gorro que lo proclama como una criatura perdida y avergonzada de sí misma? ¿Dónde está la armadura de combate que reafirma su identidad de asesino? ¿Dónde está la piel de su brazo izquierdo que le confirma que sigue siendo humano? 

No hay nada de eso y no sabe quién es. 

Lo ignora, pero trae puestas ropas de Steve. Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlas o de concluir a quién pertenecían, mas ahora no está en su mejor momento. 

—Hey. —Steve se asoma por el umbral. Lleva ropa de dormir y un cabello que exclama “He estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche”. Por supuesto, escuchó los movimientos de Bucky al levantarse y se apresuró en llegar, ver qué ocurría, saber si podía hacer algo por él. 

La mente de Bucky trabaja de forma desesperada —quiere recordar quién es—, sin embargo, hace la elección menos acertada. Quizá es por la atmósfera nocturna o por el miedo remanente de la pesadilla, la cuestión es que elije la máscara figurativa del asesino y se la pone. 

Siente que le ahoga. 

Se lanza contra Steve, quien trata de repeler el ataque de la mejor manera que puede. Es difícil pelear contra los amigos, así que se refrena un tanto en exceso y termina aceptando un par de buenos golpes. Hay un espejo y una cómoda que no va a extrañar adornando su casa, dicho sea de paso. 

—¡Bucky! —le grita Rogers tratando de hacerlo regresar en sí. 

Por un momento, Barnes duda. Luego cierra el puño y parece a punto de golpear. Entonces tiene un nuevo momento de duda: ¿qué debe golpear? ¿A quién? ¿Al hombre parado frente a él o a sí mismo? Desea volver al pasado simple de antes, cuando tenía una orden y un objetivo claros, cuando no debía tomar grandes decisiones ni involucrar en ellas cuestiones de orden moral. 

Simples y hermosos tiempos. 

—Está bien. Tranquilo —dice Steve. Pone ante él las palmas de sus manos extendidas, en señal de paz, en una invitación a la calma. 

Bucky le lanza un puñetazo. 

Las manos antes pacíficas de Rogers atrapan el golpe antes de que conecte con su rostro. Forcejea con el otro. Al suelo va una estatuilla de porcelana que no va a extrañar. Uy, esa silla tampoco le gustaba demasiado. ¿Quién necesita que el marco de las puertas esté intacto? 

Terminan en el pasillo. Steve tiene a Bucky atrapado en una llave. 

Cabe mencionar que Rogers alcanza a sentirse agradecido por una nimiedad: Tiene el piso sólo para él. Sharon se encuentra fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de su nuevo trabajo. 

Luego de forcejear en contra de su propia mente y del tosco abrazo de Rogers, el Soldado comienza a calmarse. O, mejor dicho, a deshilacharse. 

—¿Quién soy? —exige saber Bucky. 

Steve le dice su nombre completo y afloja un poco su agarre. 

—¿Cuándo nací? 

Steve le responde, pero el año mencionado suena muy lejano, casi arcaico. 

—¿De dónde soy? 

Steve contesta y relaja otro tanto sus músculos, sin embargo, permanece encima del otro. ¿Ahora ya se le puede catalogar de abrazo suave? Quién sabe… 

Bucky hace otra pregunta y Rogers, obediente, la contesta. Sólo que Barnes no es capaz de conectar los puntos. Escucha su nombre, su año de nacimiento y sus demás datos igual que… Bueno: Meramente _datos_. No hacen clic dentro de él. 

—¿Quién soy? —repite, desesperación arañando su garganta. 

Las respuestas de Steve no lo satisfacen. Quizá es porque el Cap le está diciendo quién _era_ y él necesita saber quién _es_. 

Uno de ellos comienza a llorar. El otro cambia su posición y lo abraza. En verdad lo abraza. 

**= 4 =**

Pronto vuelven a pelear. 

El sol se está metiendo y Bucky, al ver el rojo de las nubes, piensa en la estrella sangrante de su brazo izquierdo. Ese odioso brazo… 

Tiene un arma perpetuamente pegada al cuerpo y es el recordatorio perfecto de los crímenes que ha cometido. Quiere regresar a ser Bucky Barnes, remover al Soldado de raíz. 

Así que trata de arrancarse el brazo. 

—Oh, no —murmura Steve al averiguar la causa de tanto alboroto—. ¡Basta! 

Se arroja sobre Bucky con intenciones de evitar que se lastime. Sin embargo, aquello se torna en pelea y ambas partes reciben puñetazos y ocasionales patadas. 

Steve es arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Acto seguido, Barnes sigue con la insensata tarea de arrancarse el brazo. Su amigo no le da mucho margen para actuar, pronto está de nuevo sobre él. Lleno de ira, Bucky trata de repelerlo. 

La cantidad de muebles intactos en casa de Rogers disminuye otro ápice. Le tiene sin cuidado. 

Para sus adentros, el Cap se queja un poco. ¿Por qué es esto tan difícil? No es que tuviera la cándida idea de que esto iba a ser fácil —él mismo vivió un shock cuando lo despertaron del hielo y le tomó tiempo adaptarse—, pero, ¿tendrá que pelear a golpes con Bucky cada día? No exige que éste sea un proceso simple y rápido, sin embargo, ¿por qué tiene que ser difícil de _esta_ manera específica? 

Tira a su amigo al suelo y siente como si el derribado fuese él. 

—Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que pelear no resuelve esto, Buck —dice Rogers. Quiere imprimir humor en la frase, mas le resulta casi imposible. 

Hay más forcejeos, golpes inconexos, gruñidos de rabia. El rubio termina encima del moreno. 

Bucky comienza a preguntar a gritos quién es y, sobre todo, qué le pasó. Steve le contesta lo que puede, su voz elevándose en cada respuesta. De alguna manera, aquello pasa a ser una batalla de volúmenes. Ambos están vociferando. A Bucky lo invade la rabia de lo que Hydra le hizo; a Steve, la desesperación de recibir las mismas preguntas necias y de no tener todas las respuestas. 

—¿Quién soy _ahora_? ¿Qué soy? —grita Barnes mostrando su brazo metálico. 

Apelando a la información segura, bien confirmada, Steve le dice que es James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky le da un golpe carente de fuerza y menea la cabeza en negativa. Tal vez ése fue él, pero ya no más. 

Quiere saber qué cosa es ahora. 

Quién es en este momento. 

Lo pregunta una y otra vez; las sacudidas que le da a Steve son nada en comparación con la rabia de su voz. Rogers se contagia por su desesperación y al verlo —con el cabello largo, con la sonrisa arrogante desaparecida, con un brazo metálico donde antes había carne y piel— termina meneando la cabeza y gritando: 

—¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES! 

No reconoció a su amigo y la exaltación del momento le orilló a expresarlo en un grito que superó el volumen de las quejas de Bucky. Éste se queda callado. 

El silencio del lugar les hace zumbar los oídos. 

Steve se arrepiente de inmediato por haber dicho aquello. Se humedece los labios y a punto está de disculparse. Va a tratar de borrar sus palabras, mas sabe que eso es imposible. Lo dicho está dicho. 

Se rinde. 

Deja caer la cabeza y apoya la frente en la alfombra. El cabello de Barnes le cosquillea en el oído. 

—Yo tampoco sé quién eres, pero… Vamos a descubrirlo juntos, ¿te parece? 

El Cap está en una situación vulnerable, ha bajado la guardia. Podría recibir un ataque a manera de agradecimiento por sus nobles intenciones. Oh, a esas alturas no le importa. Siente las manos de Bucky en sus costados y no se alarma. 

Simplemente lo está abrazando. 

**= 5 =**

—Te recuerdo —dice Bucky desde el umbral de la cocina—…un poco —aclara. 

Al escuchar aquello, Steve deja de prestarle atención al proceso de cocción del almuerzo. Bucky luce condenadamente más interesante. Con la mirada lo invita a decir más —cualquier otra cosa. 

Bucky se acerca y se sienta ante la barra. Abre la boca y hace un gesto con su mano derecha. No salen palabras de sus labios. Hunde el rostro en sus manos y siente la desesperanza que lo empapa. Con todo y todo, se ríe, aunque es una risa amarga. 

No haya palabras, frases o explicaciones que acudan a él. Hoy ni siquiera tiene preguntas necias. Está lleno de un coraje ciego. 

—Sólo quiero pegarle a algo —confiesa. 

Steve apaga el fuego de la estufa y dice: —Eso podemos arreglarlo. 

**= Continuará =**


	2. 6-10

**= 6 =**

Van a dar un pequeño paseo y Bucky termina parado frente a un saco de golpear. En el lugar no hay nadie que los moleste. Lo que debe hacer le parece obvio, así que trata de conectar con su enojo —cosa sencilla— y lanza un golpe. Su puño izquierdo contacta con el saco y lo manda a una mejor vida. 

Sin mediar palabra, Steve va por otro saco de golpear y remplaza el viejo. 

—Trata de usar también tu otro brazo, ¿quieres? —le dice Rogers. 

Bucky se las arregla para pintarse una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado. El gesto es breve y ni él mismo se da cuenta de que lo tiene en los labios por dos segundos. Pronto hay otro saco de golpear listo y, por supuesto, ganas de golpear. 

Piensa en Hydra y en Zola. En sus propias manos manchadas de sangre. Golpea con el puño derecho y, cuando se desespera, usa el izquierdo y convierte en ruinas el saco. Viene uno nuevo a suplirlo. 

Steve pierde la cuenta de cuántos sacos ha cambiado. Bucky pierde de vista el objetivo de esto; no se siente mejor, no se desahoga. Gruñe en frustración. 

Llámenle impulsivo, la cuestión es que golpea el saco con fuerza y lo lanza directo hacia donde está Steve. Éste lo detiene con moderado esfuerzo. 

Los ojos azules de Bucky están clavados en él, lo retan. Existe un cierto componente de enojo sazonando sus ojos de color y tal cosa no pasa desapercibida. 

Llámenle estúpido, el caso es que Steve le arroja el saco de regreso. Bucky lo desvía con un puñetazo de su mano biónica. 

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —pregunta Rogers. Al parecer todavía es capaz de entender al otro, de interpretar los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sabe que quiere pelear y lo comprende. Un saco de arena no regresa los golpes, ni siquiera los esquiva. Si pretende desahogarse, Barnes necesita algo más. 

Se aproximan el uno al otro. 

Al menos aquí no hay muebles acogedores para arruinar y, de hecho, el lugar es bastante amplio. Bastará…¿verdad? 

Barnes es el que da el primer golpe. Steve atrapa aquel puño dentro de la palma de su mano. 

—Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. 

Y entonces comienzan a pelear de verdad. 

Rogers se presta al juego de buena gana. Si puede ayudarle a su amigo a hacer catarsis, se lo tomará como una victoria. La guerra se gana una batalla a la vez. 

Hay varios golpes que hacen contacto, pero ninguna queja demasiado pronunciada. Las respiraciones se salen del ritmo normal y el cabello se desacomoda. La ropa se arruga y se desarregla un ápice. Además, la furia de Barnes comienza a diluirse y, tras ella, sólo queda el calor. 

Gracias a un movimiento poco ortodoxo, el soldado logra derribar al capitán y lo inmoviliza. Steve siente el suelo frío tras su espalda y el cuerpo caliente de Bucky encima suyo. También siente otra cosa. Trata de decir algo, pero el aire se le ha ido con la caída y únicamente abre sus labios en silencio. De todas maneras, ¿qué podría haber dicho? 

Bucky lo mira desde arriba y, por primera vez, se percata de que la temperatura de su cuerpo no está del todo relacionada con la ira. El calor y la sangre dentro de sus venas le han hecho una mala pasada. Se da cuenta, se levanta en el acto y ruega que Steve no lo haya notado. Le da la espalda. 

Pero es tarde. Steve sintió, de forma muy nítida, la erección de Bucky contra su pierna. 

En un intento por ser conciliador, Rogers dice: —Hey, está bien. Estas cosas son así. —Calientes, apasionantes, capaces de alborotar la sangre y hacerla viajar a cualquier lugar, dan vida a los músculos y a los golpes, incluso a otras cosas más, ¿cierto? 

Se incorpora y se frota el cuello. A lo mejor no debió haber dicho nada. A veces no vale la pena tratar de arreglar las cosas. 

Le echa tierra encima al asunto, aunque es difícil considerando que escucha la respiración agitada de Bucky. Se distrae cambiando el saco de arena. 

—Creo que es hora de volver. Muero de hambre —declara el rubio. El otro asiente con fuerza. 

El asunto queda zanjado. En el regreso a casa, Bucky dice algo significativo “De cualquier manera…creo que me siento mejor”. Rogers le palmea la espalda en actitud amistosa y sonríe. 

**= 7 =**

Han pasado algunos días. Bucky come lo mínimo, duerme cuanto puede y le pide muchas cosas a Steve. 

Háblame de mí. 

Dime cómo era antes. 

Cuéntame otra vez… 

Obediente, Rogers cede a sus caprichos. Le relata cosas sobre su antigua vida, cuando ambos eran sólo un par de muchachos simplones. El moreno escucha con gran atención, sin embargo, son mínimas las cosas que puede recordar por sí mismo. Gran parte de lo que le cuentan es nuevo. Steve a veces lo nota melancólico o frustrado. 

La hora de los relatos se centra en su vida antes de la guerra. Steve no quiere arriesgarse a detonar memorias desagradables, por lo que se mantiene en la zona segura de sus recuerdos de niñez y juventud. 

—Quisiera acordarme de todas las cosas que me cuentas —se lamenta. Las historias que le relata son agradables, mil veces mejores que sus fragmentados recuerdos como Soldado del Invierno. 

**= 8 =**

Esa misma noche, Bucky se dispone a darse una ducha. El dilema viene cuando tiene que ver su brazo en el espejo y, hoy, no se siente particularmente capaz de encararlo. De nuevo le entra el antojo de arrancárselo; es como el deseo de comer algo que sabes te hará daño, un anhelo un tanto enfermo. Se araña las cicatrices que conectan el metal y la carne, trata de deshacerse el hombro con su misma mano izquierda, se muerde donde alcanza y pide que Steve que no lo escuche porque, oh, claro, él intentará detenerlo. 

Termina frustrado y hecho un harapo en el suelo. Hay sangre y rasguños en su piel, mas está a leguas de poder removerse el brazo en silencio. Otorga la imagen de alguien que se oculta para comer de forma culpable eso que, sabe, le hará daño. 

Le pega al mueble del lavabo, quizá con excesiva fuerza, y le saca unas astillas. No obstante, el enojo que hubiera podido imprimir en su puño se queda corto. Hoy no está furioso. Hay una tristeza que lo anega y no sabe de dónde viene. ¿Saldrá de su corazón? 

¿Todavía tiene un corazón? 

Lágrimas calientes resbalan por su rostro. Quién sabe cuál es la fuente de su tristeza, el caso es que está ahí y pretende ahogarlo en sal. A manera de respuesta, él apoya los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas alzadas y ahoga su rostro en ese lugar. 

Rato después, un _knock_ _knock_ incordia la puerta del baño. 

—¿Bucky? —se escucha desde el otro lado. 

Steve no tiene otra ocupación importante en este momento de su vida. Primero se dedicó a buscar a su amigo perdido y, ahora, su único trabajo es cuidar de él. Las demás misiones pueden esperar. Cielos, los Vengadores pueden esperar. ¿No dice el viejo libro que hay que dejar a las 99 ovejas sanas para ir en busca de la perdida y débil? Es lo que hace Rogers. 

De nuevo toca a la puerta. 

Bucky se traga el llanto. Sin embargo, es tarde para esas precauciones. El otro ya lo ha oído. 

Decidiendo que de todas maneras tendrá que darle mantenimiento a su casa en fechas futuras, Steve fuerza la puerta y entra. Se arrodilla junto Barnes. Suspira. Alarga el brazo para tomar una toalla y le limpia los trazos de sangre. 

—Tienes que dejar de intentar _esto_ —habla Rogers, voz sosegada, a un paso de estar triste. No quiere despertar una mañana y encontrar a Bucky desangrándose por la súbita pérdida de un miembro. 

Barnes parece tener un insight. Ha comprendido algo y levanta la cabeza en el acto. Su expresión es esperanzada. 

—Tú puedes ayudarme —dice Bucky. Le muestra su brazo robótico—. Tú puedes quitarme esta cosa. Tienes la fuerza… 

—No —lo interrumpe Steve. 

—¡Pero tú…! 

—¡No! ¡Está fuera de discusión! 

Bucky se muestra dolido, cual si fuera un favor mundano lo que se le acaba de negar. Apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas. ¿Se ve resignado? ¿O es nada más el aura de derrota y melancolía que suele acompañarlo en últimas fechas? 

Se le sale un gruñido de risa. 

—Nunca has sido de los que hacen ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh, Rogers? Eres más bien de lo que reciben los golpes y tirones. 

¿Lo dice porque lo ha recordado? ¿O por las historias que ha oído en estos días? Steve no puede discernirlo. Va a preguntárselo, pero entonces decide dejar el asunto por la paz. Bucky se ve con ganas de quedarse allí, en el piso del baño, y eso no es algo que tenga buena pinta o aporte algo para mejorar su situación. Por ello, Steve lo obliga a levantarse y lo mete a la bañera; el agua no se ha enfriado mucho. 

En la mente de Bucky burbujean algunos cuestionamientos. Por ejemplo: ¿qué caso tiene hacer cualquier cosa si no sabe quién es y a dónde va? Sin el conocimiento sobre sí mismo, ¿a dónde va en la vida? Si fuera un soldado leal a su país actuaría como tal cosa; si fuera un espía, se comportaría de tal manera; si fuera un héroe… Nah, ni siquiera pensar en ello. Se queda en la bañera igual que un pescado muerto —hacer el favor, pescados muertos, de prestarle el título a este impostor aunque sea por un rato. 

Steve lo deja un momento y, al regresar, lo encuentra igual. 

—Oh, vamos, Buck —pronuncia Rogers. 

Esta vez el agua sí se está enfriando. 

Steve se sienta a un lado de la bañera y le lava al cabello al otro. Éste comienza a hacer preguntas, le pide que le cuente (de nuevo) sobre él; lo motiva un afán de discernir su rumbo en la vida. Descubre que antes le gustaba salir a bailar con alguna chica, sólo que ya no quedan chicas para él; también estaba a gusto con su papel en la milicia, pero hoy tampoco hay guerras para él. 

¿A dónde ir en esta vida? 

—A donde quieras —resuelve Rogers. Es la mejor respuesta que ha podido producir desde que lo encontró en aquel callejón. Es la más real. 

Sin un mapa y sin tener idea de las rutas preexistentes, el territorio se abre ante los ojos de Barnes. Siente las manos de Steve entre su cabello y descubre que todavía quedan cosas agradables para él en este mundo. 

**= 9 =**

Por varios días intenta eso de tener una vida normal. No sabe demasiado amarga, dicho sea de paso. Escucha las cosas que Steve le cuenta sobre el siglo XXI, eleva la ceja, a veces se ríe socarronamente de las insensateces del presente. Come, bebe, escucha música, ve la televisión. Incluso se acuerda por sí mismo de un par de memorias tambaleantes. Recuerda lo famélico que solía ser Steve y una ocasión en que trató de enfrentar a alguien del triple de su talla; eso lo hace reír a carcajadas. 

—No tenías las mejores ideas por aquel entonces —se ríe Barnes. 

—Sí, bueno, he mejorado en eso de elegir a mis adversarios…creo — le dice Steve, al principio tratando de fingir seriedad, luego sucumbiendo y quebrando sus labios en una sonrisa. Le alegra ver a Bucky teniendo días buenos. Es entonces cuando le recuerda a su viejo amigo y compañero, es cuando cree que van ganando la batalla. 

Pero luego vienen las derrotas. 

**= 10 =**

Una mala memoria amenaza con alcanzarlo, la siente arañar la superficie de su ser. Ha tenido un día tan bueno y no quiere que se arruine de esta manera (o de cualquier otra). Trata de respirar, de no respirar, se levanta y camina, se agarra el brazo. No sabe qué hacer. La memoria ya está ahí. Zola está ahí y el brazo que tenía que luego ya no tenía pero que ahora tiene… ¡Argh! ¡No quiere recordar esas imágenes! 

Steve le pone una mano en el hombro y trata de calmarlo. 

La respiración de Bucky está fuera de línea, parece que hubiera corrido un maratón o estuviera casi en agonía. Siente escocer el miembro que perdió hace años y ve instantáneas de cuando le pusieron este pobre sustituto. Con todo y todo, también es capaz de percibir el tacto reconfortante de Rogers. Recuerda los dedos de Steve entre su cabello y anhela poder tener eso de nuevo. Toma la muñeca de Steve, dirige su mano hasta la madeja alborotada que es su cabello y la afirma ahí. Necesita algo para afianzarse en el presente, un ancla que le impida ser arrastrado y ahogado por los malos recuerdos. 

El hombre que se ahoga trata de agarrarse de cualquier brizna. Bien, pues Steve es la —nada despreciable— brizna con la que cuenta Barnes. 

Siente aquella mano aferrada a su cabello castaño, escucha las palabras de aliento y calma…y no le basta. Requiere algo más. Por eso lo besa. 

Sus labios chocan de forma hosca. Bucky lo muerde sin pensar en lo que hace. Y, cuando por fin se da cuenta, se disculpa de forma atropellada. 

—Lo siento… Sólo quería algo para saber que sigo aquí… Lo siento… —Entre cada frase otro beso apresurado. 

Las memorias se disuelven y dan paso al presente. No es un lugar tan malo. Tiene las manos en los costados de Rogers, el sabor del soldado en su lengua y los pies bien plantados en el siglo XXI. Le da otra mordida en el labio y escucha una leve queja. 

Steve nunca quita la mano de su cabello. 

**= Continuará =**


	3. 11-15

**= 11 =**

Rogers se toca los labios hinchados con la yema de los dedos. Bucky ha vuelto a hacerlo y, lo que es peor, no se trata de la segunda o tercer vez que esto ocurre. Es ya la cuarta. Y lo ha mordido con especial fuerza. 

La siguiente vez que un mal recuerdo toca a su puerta, Barnes recurre a su brizna de salvación. Sabe que esto es efectivo para mantener a raya las memorias y al mismo tiempo tiene cierta consciencia de lo poco ortodoxo del método, por ello se disculpa continuamente. 

—Lo siento… Perdón… Perdón —dice una y otra vez sin dejar de besar a Steve. 

Rogers lo tiene sujeto por los brazos y presta sus labios a aquel acto. Una beta de culpa —proveniente de su vieja cultura— le estruja el corazón. Sin embargo, hasta ahora ésta es la manera infalible de calmar los ánimos de su viejo amigo. Prefiere mil veces esto a verlo tratando de arrancarse el brazo. Dios sabe que prefiere esto a pelear contra él. Pesa en su consciencia lo inmoral de esos besos, pero está dispuesto a mancharse las blancas vestiduras si es por Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky lo empuja contra la pared. Se le han pasado los temblores de las terribles memorias y sus manos están firmes sobre los costados de Steve. Además, la respiración agitada por el pánico ha cedido a otro tipo de agitación. Ya no está asustado ni se siente amenazado por el pasado. Ha vuelto al presente y ha caído justo en la boca de Steve. Chupa sus labios con lo que bien podría llamarse perversión. Los muerde. 

Ouch. 

¿Quién dijo que esto era para calmar los ánimos de Barnes, para _enfriarlo_? 

—Bucky —pronuncia Steve. No puede decir que esto le desagrade del todo, pero el motivo original del beso ha quedado muy atrás—. Basta —pronuncia con voz firme y lo aparta. 

El de cabello castaño abandona sus labios echando el rostro hacia atrás…y al mismo tiempo tiene el descaro de adelantar las caderas y presionar su entrepierna contra la de Rogers. Está duro. 

—Lo… —“siento” va a disculparse mentirosamente, pero el otro lo interrumpe. 

—Ni siquiera lo digas —habla Steve. Se aparta de él y se frota los labios con el dorso de la mano. Luce molesto. 

—Estás enfadado —adivina Bucky. 

—Sí…pero no contigo. —Le da la espalda, respira hondo, se pone las manos en las caderas—. Ya no sé si te estoy ayudando, Buck —se lamenta. 

—A mí me parece que sí. —Su pérdida de memoria le priva de experimentar los prejuicios de los viejos tiempos. Además, en ese momento se siente mucho más lúcido. Está algo caliente, sí, pero también lúcido, despierto. Besar a Steve es de las mejores sensaciones que ha tenido desde su regreso al mundo y su mente se encuentra espabilada, no azotada por olas de recuerdos intrusos. 

Al girarse para mirarlo otra vez, Steve le muestra una expresión confundida. 

—¿Me quieres…de _esa_ manera? —pregunta el Cap. Quiere saber si ésta sigue siendo sólo la salida de emergencia de Bucky o si lo besa por otra razón. Es decir, desea saber si tiene que cerrar la boca y convertirse en la brizna del hombre ahogado o, bien, si lo único que están haciendo allí es provocar más razones para ahogarse. En caso de ser la primera opción, seguirá con esto de forma estoica hasta que Bucky recupere la cordura, pero, si hay otra cosa surgiendo allí… 

_¿Me quieres?_

Barnes se encoje de hombros y declara: —¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Apenas si sé quién soy. 

**= 12 =**

Se escucha el sonido de alguien rebuscando entre cajones y papeles. 

Bucky se encuentra sentado en la barra de la cocina. Hay un café humeante junto a su brazo. Bajo su mirada se encuentra una revista; la hojea con algo de aburrimiento. 

En verdad trata de interesarse por las cosas de este mundo, sólo que éstas no lo enganchan con frecuencia. Lee fragmentos de la revista y cambia de página. A veces sale a correr con Steve y escruta el mundo en busca de algo que lo llene, pero no encuentra nada. Ve las noticias y escucha el radio, aunque los sucesos del día a día se le resbalan con indiferencia. 

Este mundo no es tan maravilloso y novedoso para él. Cuando Steve despertó del hielo, brincó directo en el nuevo siglo. Para él fue diferente. Él fue descongelado (y congelado) en varias ocasiones; sus travesías por el mundo no fueron paseos turísticos, sino misiones de espionaje o asesinado, pero aún eso le permitió familiarizarse con ese mundo cambiante. Si le preguntaran sobre el último grito de la moda en armas o vehículos de asalto, diablos, él podría responder todo un crucigrama. 

Le da un trago a su café. Vuelve a cambiar la página. 

Steve entra a la cocina en ese momento. Trae expresión seria en las facciones. Sin mucha consideración, Bucky decide que se ve guapo de esa manera. 

—Estoy contigo hasta el final —reafirma Rogers—. Sólo que a veces no sé cómo ayudarte, Bucky. Pienso que ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero lo único nuevo que se me ha ocurrido es esto. 

Desliza una vieja tarjeta de presentación sobre la barra, la empuja en dirección a Barnes. Éste aparta la revista y toma la tarjeta. 

“ _Beira Campbell_

_M.T.G. y M.P.T._ ”. 

—Es la terapeuta que me ayudó cuando _desperté_. Podemos probar suerte y llamarle. Tal vez todavía tenga el mismo número —dice Rogers. 

—¿Terapeuta? —Bucky alza una ceja—. Creí que la homosexualidad no era considerada un trastorno en este siglo. 

Steve da un respingo y de inmediato trata de enmendar la situación: —No, no. No es por eso. —Balbucea frenético y termina enredándose en sus propios argumentos. 

Bucky lo corta con una carcajada. 

—Sólo bromeaba —se ríe Barnes. 

Un bufido enfurruñado sale por la boca de Steve, mas luego se atempera y, finalmente, se le contagia la sonrisa del otro. Si está de humor para bromear, significa que está teniendo un buen día. 

Bucky toma la tarjeta entre dos de sus dedos. 

—Lo pensaré —promete el Soldado—. Además, tal vez su nombre tenga alguna razón de ser. 

—¿Uh? 

Bucky le muestra la tarjeta. Su pulgar está subrayando el nombre de la terapeuta. 

—Beira es el nombre de una deidad… Es la reina del invierno —le explica él. 

Esta vez, ambos se ríen por los sarcasmos de la vida. 

**= 13 =**

Cuando un acceso de pánico lo abraza mientras Steve se encuentra fuera de casa, Bucky deja de pensar eso de la terapia y toma el teléfono para agendar la maldita cita. Los dedos le tiemblan y no puede marcar. Tiene que esperar hasta haberse calmado un poco y, sólo entonces, el teléfono se convierte en un aparato que es capaz de operar. 

Beira contesta. ¿Una cita? Sí, claro. ¿Para qué día la quiere? 

—Ahora. —Bucky se humedece los labios y agrega: —Soy amigo de Steve Rogers. 

Ignora si revelar esa información le servirá de algo. De hecho, al tener el nombre de Steve en sus labios piensa en colgar e ir a buscarlo, pero intuye que debe explorar otras soluciones para su problema, nuevas formas de calmarse y no perder los estribos. Si Rogers se convierte en su única alternativa, estará encerrándose a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida y no quiere eso. 

Le dará la oportunidad a Beira (aunque sea por la coincidencia del nombre). 

Ella le da la dirección de su consultorio. 

**= 14 =**

Steve llega a su piso. Trae dos bolsas de comestibles en los brazos. Se para ante la puerta y se prepara para una de dos cosas: O hacer malabares para poder sacar las llaves de su cazadora o poner las bolsas en el suelo y tener las manos libres. No alcanza a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. 

Una mano llegada de dios sabe dónde se mete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le pega un buen susto. Se gira en el acto, lo cual provoca que se le caiga la mitad de las compras. Bucky se queda ante él, las llaves pendiendo entre sus dedos. 

—Parece que después de todo no he perdido el sigilo —dice Bucky. Junto al humor, hay un cierto asombro en su voz. 

—Estaba a punto de golpearte. 

A Barnes no le preocupa eso. Le han dado golpes bastante duros a lo largo de su vida. Abre la cerradura y la puerta, luego le ayuda a recoger al otro las cosas caídas. 

Mientras están ahí, de rodillas en el pasillo y recogiendo latas de verduras, Bucky espeta: 

—Fui a ver a tu terapeuta. —Lo dice de manera casual. 

_Hoy lavé la ropa._

_Leí un libro muy bueno._

_Fui con una terapeuta que tiene experiencia en Súper Soldados._

La mirada que Steve le dirige se encuentra entre lo divertido y lo curioso, pero debajo de eso hay un componente de ansiedad. Obviamente: Le preocupa Bucky. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue todo? 

Terminan de recoger las compras y entran a casa. 

—No está tan loca como pensé. Dice algunas cosas que tienen sentido. 

Las palabras de Beira todavía resuenan en la mente de Barnes. 

“Deja de mirar afuera buscando algo que te llene y empieza a mirar en tu interior. Te sorprendería, pero, a veces, todo lo que necesitamos está dentro de nosotros”. 

Steve sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda. 

**= 15 =**

Tiene poco más de tres semanas viviendo en casa de Rogers. La suma la componen una buena cantidad de días buenos y de otros no tan buenos, varios intentos por arrancarse el brazo, multitud de desayunos y comidas, algunas salidas casuales a la ciudad, una decena de besos y dos citas con una terapeuta. 

Hoy se suma un pequeño maratón y algunas risas a costa de Sam. Steve dice “A tu izquierda” y rebasa al hombre. Bucky dice “A tu derecha” y también lo pasa sin esfuerzo. Falcon se queja, pero sus reclamos quedan muy atrás. Rogers y Barnes ya van varios metros adelante y, cabrones, están riéndose. 

Al terminar de correr, Sam y el Cap conversan un rato. Ambos tienen la respiración agitada; el primero de ellos por el ridículo e insensato esfuerzo que realiza en presencia de Rogers y, éste último, porque ahora tiene un compañero de maratón que sí da el ancho. 

Barnes no participa mucho en la charla. Al principio le llenaba de confusión la presencia de Sam o de otros —no se sentía a gusto en compañía de personas que había tratado de matar—, sin embargo, ahora puede estar ahí y aguantarle la mirada (también reírse cuando lo pasa por la derecha). No sabe de qué conversar con él, pero igual sonríe cuando Falcon lo amenaza diciendo “No le des demasiados problemas a Rogers o te patearé el trasero”. 

Ja. Como si pudiera. 

Se despiden. Bucky sospecha que sus conversaciones con Sam son cortas porque Rogers no quiere hacerlo socializar por la fuerza, o cuando menos por demasiado tiempo. Él lo agradece en silencio. 

Caminan de regreso a casa. 

La respiración del Cap se sosiega un momento después; lo cual no puede decirse sobre la de Barnes. Los pulmones del Soldado siguen trabajando como si corriera. Sus ojos miran en derredor y encuentran imágenes que preferiría no descubrir. Un anuncio de neón rubí le recuerda a la estrella pintada en su brazo, el rojo de los semáforos lo hace pensar en sus manos ensangrentadas. Trata de calmarse y sigue caminando junto a Rogers. Serenidad es lo último que acude a él. Hay un par de chicas en la acera riéndose y haciendo burbujas, éstas alcanzan la cara de Bucky y, por un momento, siente que está en una ventisca de nieve. Ridículo, sí, pero no puede controlarlo. Comienza a dolerle el brazo. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Steve al notarlo agitado. 

—No. 

Se está cayendo en un abismo y necesita algo de lo cual agarrarse. Steve no le va a fallar, no esta vez. Se encuentra seguro de ello. Lo toma del brazo, lo jala dentro de una callecita estrecha y lo besa. Las memorias del Soldado comienzan a parpadear, a oscilar, a emborronarse. Se llena los pulmones con el olor de Steve y deja de percibir el frío despiadado de aquel invierno quemándole la nariz. 

De nuevo está en la realidad del aquí y el ahora, pero el beso le deja un sabor amargo en la lengua. Se aparta y se muestra triste, casi dolido. 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Steve. Usualmente, después de este tipo de arrebatos Buck se ve espabilado, en ocasiones raya con el descaro y qué decir sobre las insinuaciones sexuales que ha sido capaz de mostrarle. Sólo que ahora no hay nada de eso—. ¿Bucky? 

—Ya no voy a ir con Beira —suelta Barnes. 

Steve no entiende qué tienen que ver esas dos cosas. Trata de conectar los puntos ayudándose por una pizca de creatividad, aunque al final resuelve que lo mejor es la pregunta directa. ¿Por qué ha sacado el tema de Beira a colación, precisamente ahora que se ve tan nefasto? 

Un gruñido resuena en la garganta de Bucky. 

Beira le ha señalado lo impráctico de seguir evadiendo sus memorias el resto de su vida. Le ha dicho que si lo intenta, la hazaña le exigirá una gran inversión de recursos. Esto es: con tal de mantener a raya sus memorias, tendrá que gastar energía. Y algún día, tal vez pronto, tal vez tarde, comenzará a sentirse cansado, drenado. Le ha dicho que la salida sana es encarar sus recuerdos, integrarlos y, entonces, seguir adelante. 

Qué idiota. Había creído que la terapia era para enterrar su pasado, no para revivirlo. Eso mismo le dice a Steve. 

—Lo sé. Me pasó lo mismo —se sincera Rogers y luego, de forma condescendiente, agrega: —A veces la forma de arreglar estas cosas es sacarlas a la luz, no distraerse de ellas. 

Bucky lo mira desconcertado. 

—Si sabías eso, ¿por qué me dejaste…? — Besarte, evadirme, jugar a hacerme el tonto. 

Una parte de Rogers disfrutó cada uno de esos besos, mordidas incluidas. A pesar de ello, le da al otro la respuesta que, según cree, le servirá más: 

—No quería empujarte a algo para lo que no sabía si estabas listo. —A él lo arrojaron dentro de ese siglo y, al inicio, la experiencia fue bastante chocante. 

Bucky lo abraza. A lo mejor no se acuerda mucho de él en su vida pasada, pero este tipo de cosas las guardará en su memoria de ahora en adelante. 

Hay gran sinceridad en Rogers, podría decirse que es de sus rasgos distintivos. Siempre trata de ser honesto con el Soldado y ha honrado eso diciéndole lo que acaba de decir. Al mismo tiempo, es bastante honesto consigo mismo: Puede admitir que, en parte, permitió los besos de Bucky porque le gustaban; y ahora honra esa verdad buscando sus labios. El beso no le es negado. 

**= Continuará =**


	4. 16-20

**= 16 =**

—Steve, es bueno volver a verte. ¿Cómo estás? —le dice Beira. Todavía tiene ese ligero acento extranjero que al principio conflictuaba tanto al capitán. 

Rogers le sonríe y le responde. Ella le agradece por estar allí para ayudar. 

El lugar en el que se encuentran dista leguas de ser un acogedor consultorio. Se hallan en una bodega abandonada y hace algo de frío; Beira supone que esto último resultará de utilidad. Han elegido ese sitio por cuestiones de privacidad y, sobre todo, por si Bucky se pone demasiado _intransigente_. Beira no quiere que su consultorio termine en ruinas. 

—¿Estás listo, James? —le dice ella. Le llama de esa forma a petición de él, pues ha querido explorar cómo se siente con su verdadero nombre. 

Existe cierto nerviosismo en Bucky. La cuestión de contactar con su pasado todavía le duele, en parte por el sufrimiento que recuerda haber vivido en esa época y en parte por el miedo de descubrir nuevas memorias agónicas. Con todo y todo, asiente. 

—Si me rompo más durante esto, ¿hay garantía para la reparación? —le pregunta él. Trata de forzar su encanto innato y aligerar la situación, de curvar los labios en esa suerte de seducción que lo hace lucir tan bien. Falla. Su carisma se encuentra apagado. 

—Si te rompes, es porque necesitabas romperte —habla Beira encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero dudo que eso pase. Steve me ayudará a cuidar de ti. 

Hay instrucciones, dudas y respuestas, una computadora portátil encendida. Bucky se tiende en el suelo sobre una manta. 

—Recuerda respirar cómo te lo indiqué. ¿Estás listo? Deja que la música te guíe y no temas; ella te llevará y traerá de regreso —le dice la mujer. 

Por momentos la música no parece demasiado benevolente y él siente que se sofoca respirando de aquella manera. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no ve más que oscuridad. 

Una puerta en su mente se entreabre. 

Tose igual que si estuviera ahogándose. Deja de respirar, vuelve a toser. La música lo zarandea. Agarra una bocanada de aire y tiene la sensación de emerger. 

La puerta se abre otro poco y él pasa a través. Una porción de su ser ha abandonado la bodega. Se ha adentrado dentro de sí mismo. 

Las cosas que ve allí no son agradables del todo. Tiene frío y la oscuridad reina. Se enfrenta con memorias coloreadas de rojo y negro, recuerda sesiones de tortura en las que fue la víctima y otras en las que fue el victimario. Joder, y el frío… Apenas lo aguanta. Está temblando. 

El recorrido por su mente es tortuoso y bizarro. A veces siente la mano de Beira enterrarse en su esternón o sus dedos, pasando ligeros, sobre su entrecejo. En una ocasión, mientras más la necesita, una mano va a posarse sobre la suya. Bucky no la ha pedido, pero aparece allí y él la toma con fuerza. Es la mano de Steve. 

Beira no podría resistir la fuerza de Bucky, es por eso que le ha pedido a Rogers colaborar en esto. Luego, eso prueba haber sido una elección de lo más sensata. 

Durante su metafórico viaje, Barnes encuentra renovadas razones para tratar de arrancarse el brazo. Hay un escozor quemándole el hombro (si bien no existe en realidad ningún estímulo que lo provoque). El dolor es tanto que su cerebro amenaza con volverse loco. Percibe el escozor pero no hay nada que lo cause; no hay ninguna razón para sentirlo pero el escozor está allí. ¿Cómo reconciliar esas dos cosas? Su cerebro decide darle a su hombro una razón _real_ para sufrir y es entonces que trata de desgarrarse el hombro usando su mano derecha. 

Sin necesitar indicación explícita, Steve lo detiene. Para eso está allí. Le pone sobre el hombro un almohadón que Beira ha traído y Bucky lo destroza; luego le pone otro. La pila es bastante grande y Barnes se calma antes de que Steve tenga que ponerle su propio brazo para que lo despedace. 

El escozor se ha convertido en calor, el calor en fuego, el fuego en luz. 

**= 17 =**

Rogers se cubre la boca con una mano cuando escucha a Bucky relatar lo que vio en su mente, lo que _sintió_. No entiende cómo es que Beira luce compuesta y atenta, cabe mencionar. Tal vez es que él se ha dejado arrastrar un poco por el viaje de Barnes. 

—¿Está bien si un par de hombres del siglo pasado se dan un abrazo? —le pregunta Steve a la terapeuta ya cerca del final de la sesión, pero incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Lo único que quiere es sentir a Bucky cerca. 

Beira decide ignorar lo críptico del discurso y se encoge de hombros. Nadie necesita de su consentimiento para abrazarse. 

Las manos de Bucky, que ya han dejado de temblar, van a posarse sobre la espalda del otro. Una chispa de su encanto natural aflora y es capaz de bromear. 

—Hey, no me rompí —se ríe. 

Roto o no… Steve lo hubiera tomado en sus brazos de cualquier manera. 

**= 18 =**

Ahora ve las cosas con ojos distintos, más curiosos y benevolentes. Encuentra en las revistas detalles que antes no veía, sale a cenar con Steve y Sam y acepta de buena gana las bromas de éste, algunas melodías del radio se le quedan pegadas y se descubre a sí mismo tarareando. Por primera vez comienza a preguntarse qué va a hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante y la duda no está plagada de pesimismo. 

Estas cosas son notadas por Steve. Cae en la cuenta de que Bucky lleva mes y medio allí y ha dejado de ser el harapo que encontró tirado en un callejón. A veces lo reconoce como su viejo amigo y eso le alegra, sin embargo, también ve cosas distintas en él. Éstas no son malas, vale la pena señalar. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras diría que una tercera persona —no James Barnes, no el Soldado del Invierno— está desenvolviéndose ante él. 

Presenciar aquello es un privilegio. 

**= 19 =**

—¿Estarás bien si me marcho por unos días? —es la pregunta que sale por la boca de Rogers. Quisiera no haber sonado a mamá gallina, no obstante, es tarde para corregirlo. 

Una media sonrisa socarrona y una ceja alzada son lo que usa Barnes para reprocharle. Además, claro, de una pequeña burla. 

—Te doy mi bendición. Puedes irte en paz —habla Bucky al tiempo que santigua el aire. 

Así las cosas, Steve sale de la ciudad en compañía de Natasha y Clint. Es una misión de bajo riesgo, pero la Viuda y el Halcón necesitaban una mano extra. 

Es la primera vez que Barnes se queda solo desde que comenzó a vivir allí, aunque tal cosa no le preocupa (en exceso). 

Sobrevive. No hay problema. 

Steve regresa una noche y encuentra a su compañero en una pieza, brazo metálico y todo incluido. Recibe una mirada que lo escanea; Bucky también está comprobando que su colega se halle en una pieza. 

Vaya, tienen una relación recíproca. ¿Se les puede culpar por eso? 

El escudo de Cap es puesto en su lugar. Hay una espalda que se estira y huesos que crujen de cansancio. Antes de que pueda o quiera evitarlo, Steve tiene a Bucky sobre él. 

Barnes le toma el costado del rostro y la espalda baja. Lo besa. Puede percibir en su nariz una combinación de sudor y tierra que le parece agradable. También siente la temperatura helada en el cuerpo de Rogers, quien viene de afuera y todavía no se atempera al cálido interior de la casa. No importa. Bucky lo calienta rápido. 

Le chupa los labios y agarra con fuerza su cabello corto. La habitación se llena con el sonido de sus besos. Algún que otro suspiro escapa a sus labios. La espalda de Steve golpea contra la pared; quizá lo empujaron con demasiada fuerza. 

—Perdón —se disculpa Bucky y, de inmediato, lo vuelve a besar. 

¿Hay quejas saliendo de los labios de Rogers? Ninguna que sea audible. 

Toma el mentón de Barnes, lo obliga a girar el rostro y lo besa en la mandíbula. Le gusta sentir su barba raspando su piel. Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con voz afectada se lo toma a cumplido. 

Su reciente misión le ha dejado apenas un rastro de adrenalina en la sangre y se da cuenta de que extrañaba esas cosas. Es un soldado, a fin de cuentas. Las emociones fuertes le sientan bien. Y, justo ahora, lo más potente que puede conseguir es Barnes. Con él es suficiente. 

Cuando Steve le aparta el cabello y lo besa en el cuello, Bucky empieza a perder la compostura. Con ella se va cualquier remanente de respiración tranquila. De hecho, se muestra tan afectado que Steve lo nota y duda un poco. 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Rogers, todavía con la mano entre aquel cabello castaño. Teme que ésta no sea la cálida bienvenida de vuelta a casa, sino uno de los viejos intentos de Bucky por distraerse de su pasado. 

Desde aquel interesante episodio en el consultorio de Beira, Bucky no había vuelto a besarlo. Se había dedicado a prestarle atención al mundo y hoy es la primera vez que retoma ese tipo de actividades _orales_. ¿No lo estará haciendo como una distracción? 

—Estoy bien —le asegura—. Quiero _esto_.—No distraerse, no jugar al tonto. Quiere ese beso por lo que es y está dispuesto a prestarle toda su atención… Eso es…si Steve también lo quiere. 

Por primera vez se cuestiona la voluntad de Steve para participar en aquellos actos de arrebato y locura. Se lo pregunta. 

—¿Estás bien con esto? —Se refiere a esta relación que ya no es de amistad, que ha rebasado el calificativo de compañerismo. 

Cap asiente. ¿Sobraría decir lo mucho que disfruta esto y lo mucho que quiere a Bucky? Tal vez. Aunque no hay exceso en aclarar los detalles: Se ha dado cuenta de que su cariño por él se ha transformado. De hecho, la reciente misión fue reveladora. 

Natasha y Clint preguntaron por Bucky. Steve, al contarles cómo estaba, cayó en cuenta de que no podía referirse a él de la misma forma fraternal de antaño. Encontró en su corazón cariño por Barnes, sólo que no era igual a antes. Y, de cualquier manera, Bucky no es el mismo de antes. Es distinto; hay un poco del Soldado del Invierno en él y otro tanto de James Barnes, pero la simple suma de esas cosas no puede explicar en lo que se ha convertido. Las matemáticas básicas dejan de funcionar en ese terreno. 

Al final del día, aunque no comprenda la ecuación, a Steve le gusta el resultado. 

Se lo dice. Su mano todavía aferra hebras castañas. 

Bucky se ríe un poco de él por haberse puesto poético a la hora de la explicación —la metáfora de las matemáticas es encantadora a la vez que irrisoria—, pero, con todo y todo, el halago se ve reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Cuánta gente recibe las adulaciones del Capitán América? Y, ¿cuánta gente comprende que no es el santo que pudiera parecer?, se pregunta Bucky al ser besado de nuevo. 

—¿Por qué no tomas este tipo de iniciativa más seguido? —le reclama Barnes con una sonrisa. Percibe el hambre en los labios del otro y se pregunta dónde y cómo ha podido guardarla. 

La respuesta que viene no es otra broma, sino una pequeña declaración de sinceridad. 

—Quería darte tiempo. —Permitirle saborear el mundo antes de forzar su propio sabor dentro de su boca—. Te veas…tranquilo, contento. No quería forzar nada. 

Una risilla flota en el aire. La origina el estoicismo de Steve. Y es que, aún siendo capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, sigue conservando un toque de caballero en él. 

—Sí, darme tiempo —rumia Bucky—... ¿Y qué hay de ti, Rogers? ¿No tienes derecho a pedir lo que tú quieres? 

A ser satisfecho. 

Tiene curiosidad por saber algo: ¿Qué tan lejos llegan su caballerosidad y estoicismo? ¿Dónde está la línea en la que el hambre de Steve se convierte en necesidad de primera nivel, en algo impostergable? No tiene que tentarlo demasiado. Rápido descubre las respuestas. 

—Ah, ¿quieres iniciativa? —pregunta Rogers. 

Le impide a Bucky alargar el juego de la seducción. Lo agarra de los costados e invierte sus posiciones. La espalda de Barnes golpea en la pared y él no se atreve a quejarse. Además, tiene los labios demasiado ocupados. Siente unas manos deslizarse por sus costados, descender y anclarse en sus muslos, luego apretar. Steve lo levanta y lo obliga a rodearlo con sus piernas. Las contorsiones de Bucky para ajustarse a la nueva posición sin romper el beso son enloquecedoras. 

Rato después, Sharon toca a la puerta preguntando si todo está bien. Ha oído golpes contra la pared. 

Qué extraño… Ahora escucha risas. 

**= 20 =**

La propuesta de Bucky es sencilla: Una pelea amistosa. 

Tal vez es que la vida tranquila en casa lo aburre un poco y correr no es tan divertido. 

—Si vas a usar ese brazo, yo quiero mi escudo —responde el rubio. 

—Sin brazo entonces —le dice Barnes y se lleva el miembro metálico tras la espalda—. Además, no queremos destruir todo el piso. 

Sharon se enojaría. 

Apartan los muebles para hacer espacio y pelean. 

Steve comienza de forma reservada —en verdad no quiere destruir el lugar—, pero tiene que subir su fuerza si quiere contrarrestar los ataques de Bucky. En espacio de unos minutos el cabello se les desarregla, su ropa deja de lucir impecable, su respiración se mancha de jadeos. 

Las reglas del juego se tergiversan, se alteran. Bucky echa las caderas hacia adelante y presiona su pelvis contra la del otro. Sisea. Podrían ponerse a discutir si ése es un movimiento de lucha legítimo, pero para ese entonces Rogers ya está también jugando sucio. ¿Quién dijo que era todo honesto y recto? Alcanza los labios de Barnes, los atrapa levemente entre sus dientes y luego se retira; lo abandona, lo deja pidiendo más. 

Pronto se encuentran en el piso. Tienen la sangre caliente y el inhalar-exhalar se ha convertido en una línea errática. Lo cierto es que esto les altera la respiración más que cualquier pelea amistosa. Bucky tiene el suelo frío a sus espaldas y el cuerpo cálido de Rogers encima. 

Las cosas suben en escalada, principalmente a causa de Barnes, quien lleva sus manos a lugares que no sería decente explorar en público. El autocontrol le falla y, en un tirón, desgarra la playera de Steve. Éste decide que las cosas van demasiado rápido; tal vez lo juzga así por el bulto que percibe en la entrepierna de Bucky, pero el caso es que se detiene. 

—Creo que nos estamos apresurando —se disculpa. No se atreve a levantarse, sin embargo, tampoco quiere seguir cruzando líneas. El piso le parece el peor lugar para escalar este tipo de actos. 

Algo de consideración atraviesa por la mente de Bucky. Asiente. Supone que el otro está en lo correcto. La pérdida de memoria quizá le ha borrado buena parte de sus escrúpulos, pero lo que sí tiene es respeto por Rogers. Intenta quedarse dentro de las fronteras establecidas; lo besa y recorre los músculos de sus brazos. Quiere conformarse con eso…y falla. 

—No puedo —jadea. Está duro y necesita algo más. 

Le da un último beso desesperado a Steve, se levanta y va al baño. 

El sentimiento de culpa acude a Rogers. Se arrepiente un poco y se muerde el labio. Le gustaría enviar al carajo el resto de sus tabúes y darle a Bucky lo que quiere, pero supone que nada de eso valdría la pena si no está siendo sincero consigo mismo. Ha hecho las paces con la nueva forma en la que ve a Buck, admite el deseo impreso en sus besos —innegable— y a veces sueña con el día de mañana, sin embargo, todavía no le cuenta a nadie sobre la naturaleza de su relación, se siente incómodo dando el siguiente paso y no se ve a sí mismo tomando la mano de Barnes en público. Así son las cosas para él. Es un viejo fósil y una porción de las usanzas antiguas sigue adherida a él. Quiere sacudírsela, pero que le cuesta trabajo. 

—Una cosa a la vez, Rogers —se dice. Supone que lo primero en ese momento es ponerse una playera de una sola pieza. 

Cuando va pasando por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación, escucha los sonidos de Buck masturbándose en el baño. La culpa se diluye y, quién sabe cómo, alcanza a sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Imagina que Bucky está pensando en él en ese preciso momento —y no se equivoca. 

Lo que Rogers no toma en cuenta es que ese episodio acabará en frustración para Barnes. 

El Soldado se acaricia y jadea. Imagina que no es su mano la que va de arriba abajo, sino la de Steve. No importa que haya rechazado su invitación a cruzar la línea; él lo tiene disponible en su fantasía. 

Siente que está cerca, que va a correrse, que perderá el control…y es eso lo que le aterra. Una ventisca fría lo azota y le arranca el calor del cuerpo. Recuerda la tortura, los experimentos y la confusión. El fantasma cálido de Rogers lo ha abandonado y él se siente lleno de frustración. Quiere acabar pero no puede. Lo único que logra hacer al final, para no quedarse con la sensación de haber entrado al baño sin propósito alguno, es darse un baño frío. 

Después de que Bucky sale, Steve nota la frustración en él, pero se abstiene de comentar al respecto. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿“Te ha ido mal ahí adentro”? ¿“ _Necesitabas una mano_ ”? Esas cosas están fuera de su liga, así que se limita a apartarle el cabello mojado y darle un beso simple en la mejilla. Ya que Bucky lo recibe de buena gana, la preocupación de Steve se disipa. 


	5. 21-25

**= 21 =**

La siguiente vez que tienen una “pelea amistosa”, Steve se encuentra dispuesto a ir un poco más allá. Quiere aventurarse fuera de su zona de confort, aunque sea sólo un trecho. 

Se encuentran en el sofá. Lo que comenzó por una disputa sobre qué canal reinaría en la pantalla de la TV pasó a convertirse en besos y caricias lánguidas, luego degradó en chupetones y leves mordidas y, de un momento a otro, Bucky terminó encima de Steve. Éste se siente osado y se desnuda el torso. Por su parte, Barnes también percibe algo de valentía en su cuerpo; cree que la frustración de la vez pasada no se repetirá y tiene curiosidad por ver qué tal lejos desea llegar Steve. 

La mano derecha de Bucky acaricia el pecho de Steve, traza con un dedo cálido las líneas de sus músculos. Rogers se estremece igual que si lo hubiera tocado con su mano metálica y fría. 

Se toman de los costados, de los hombros, de los rostros. Se jalonean y se atraen. Sus labios chocan. 

El teléfono suena. 

Las caderas de Bucky, que oscilan en un movimiento cada vez más pronunciado, persuaden a Steve para que no conteste. Sin embargo, el celular es insistente y reclama atención. El par de soldados acaban dándose por vencidos y Steve toma el móvil. Le pesa esto y, lo que es peor, todo parece indicar que el que hoy está a medio camino de una erección y terminará frustrado…es él. 

Al notar eso, Bucky le sugiere: —No contestes. 

Sin embargo, la llamada es de Natasha y el teléfono ya está en su mano, por lo que responde. 

Es una misión urgente. Lo quieren en ese momento. Llegará a recogerlo en cinco minutos. 

Masculla una queja y su forma de disculparse con Bucky es besándolo desesperadamente. 

—Volveré en unos días —le promete. 

Barnes piensa que podría acompañarlo. Por primera vez se plantea la idea de volver al servicio activo. Es lo que sabe hacer y, joder, es bueno en ello. ¿Qué tal si decide que el nuevo rumbo de su vida sea en realidad el viejo rumbo pero con un nuevo enfoque? Oh, lo está enredando demasiado. Antes de que pueda decidir si es lo que quiere, Steve ya se ha marchado. 

Se queda solo en casa, con el cabello revuelto y el sabor de Rogers en su lengua. Se lleva los dedos a los labios y, en un impulso, los chupa. Todavía queda calor en su cuerpo. 

Comienza a masturbarse y otra vez es incapaz de terminar. Cuando está más cerca del clímax, siente la anticipación de perder el control y la equipara con la impotencia de ser la marioneta de Hydra. Su cuerpo tiene la idea de que si se deja caer en el orgasmo, sólo encontrará allí oscuridad y no habrá nadie para ayudarlo. Así que no puede dejarse ir. 

Gruñe de rabia. 

**= 22 =**

En su ofuscación quebró el espejo, mas le tiene sin cuidado. Mañana lo cambiará y, de todas formas, no es la primera cosa que rompe algo en casa de Rogers. 

Bufa. 

Es la enésima vez que le ocurre esto. Tener la ropa usada de Steve y olerla no le ha ayudado a terminar. Al principio fue condenadamente más placentero, pero de todas formas el orgasmo permaneció inalcanzable. 

Comienza a preguntarse: ¿Será esto algo que pueda hablar con Beira? 

**= 23 =**

Ella lo escucha de inicio y lo deja agotar su queja. Luego le hace preguntas y escucha cada respuesta con atención. 

—¿Puedes ayudarme con _esto_? —le pregunta él. Tiene sus dudas. A veces el estilo de Beira es muy extraño y este problema es en demasía práctico, así que no sabe si ella podrá ser de utilidad. 

La mujer se queda callada por momentos. Reflexiona. Entiende que Bucky tiene miedo a perder el control y rehúye al abandono del clímax porque cree que eso detonará un infierno en su mente, pero lo que más lo asusta es que no habrá nadie allí para ayudarlo. Aunado a ello, el hombre busca ante todo una solución pragmática. 

Suspira. 

—¿Sabes, James? Mi formación dice que debemos ir hasta las raíces de esto, hasta el fondo… Pero creo que a veces la respuesta no está enterrada tan profunda, ¿entiendes? En ocasiones se encuentra justo en la superficie, en el _ambiente_. 

Beira le hace otras preguntas. En cada una de sus propias respuestas, Bucky empieza a vislumbrar lo que ocurre con él. 

**= 24 =**

Es medianoche. 

Steve entra a su departamento. Está oscuro y no hay ruidos que delaten la presencia de Bucky; es probable que se encuentre dormido. Entra al baño y se ducha rápido tratando de quitarse el cansancio de la misión y del viaje. Al estirarse, los huesos de su espalda crujen. 

El familiar aroma de su habitación lo recibe. El silencio le dice hola. El tacto de las sábanas se siente reconfortante sobre su piel. Cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir. Suspira y es interrumpido. 

—¿Puedo entrar? —La voz de Bucky en el umbral. 

No lo ha escuchado llegar. Eso puede deberse a dos cosas: Que él estaba prestando poca atención a su entorno —cuestión provocada por la confianza de estar en casa— o que Barnes sigue teniendo sus condenadas habilidades de espía. Si tuviera que apostar, elegiría la última opción. Steve se pregunta cómo lo hace, cómo mantiene la habilidad y evita que ésta se oxide, eso a pesar de no ponerla en práctica de forma diaria. Reflexiona que Hydra hizo bien su trabajo de refinar las habilidades del Soldado. ¿Algún día esos dotes de espía llegarán a oxidarse, a borrarse? Alcanza a pensar que eso no importa, siempre y cuando las cosas buenas en él no se oxiden. Y entonces le dice que entre. 

Sí, claro. La puerta está abierta. 

Hay pasos que se adentran en la habitación y otra pregunta enciende en la oscuridad. 

—¿Puedo quedarme? —dice Bucky. 

—¿Sucede algo malo? 

La curiosidad de Steve también se ha encendido. El sueño lo abandona. Se incorpora a medias, apoyando el codo en la cama. Debe de haber una razón por la que Bucky pide cabida en su habitación y está dispuesto a averiguarla. Alarga una mano para encender la lámpara del buró y se hace la luz, sin embargo, de poco le sirve tener sentido de la vista. Barnes se aproxima, anula la corta distancia que lo separaba de la cama y sube una rodilla en el borde de ésta. La visión de Rogers se llena con la presencia del moreno, lo ve inclinarse sobre él y acercar su rostro, percibe la imagen emborronarse, siente el beso y deja caer los párpados, abandonado. El cabello de Bucky roza su piel y le da escalofríos. 

—¿Puedo quedarme? —vuelve a pedirle el Soldado. En medio del beso y con la voz afectada, esa pregunta adquiere nuevos matices. 

A Steve no se le da tiempo de responder, ni siquiera de procesar las implicaciones de la pregunta. Y es que Bucky continúa besándolo. Chupa su labio inferior, se despide de él dándole un tirón y pregunta de nuevo: 

—¿Puedo quedarme? 

La mano izquierda de Bucky ha encontrado su camino hasta la muñeca de Steve y la sujeta. Cosa curiosa: no se siente fría, sino a la temperatura de cualquier cuerpo humano. Eso desconcierta a Rogers y le da una fracción de segundo extra a Bucky para seguir actuando. Por supuesto, lo aprovecha besándolo. 

Mientras sus labios están juntos, aquella mano metálica va jalando la muñeca de Rogers. Va guiándola. Los dedos de Steve son obligados a tocar el cuerpo que tiene ante él y no hay queja en ello. Una leve presión y la mano de Rogers ya va bajando por el esternón de Bucky. Un empujón continuo y esa misma mano recorre un abdomen que, debajo de la ropa, está marcado con líneas agradables. El guía no se detiene ahí, persuade a Steve para que siga avanzando. Si bien la fuerza de su brazo metálico puede llegar a ser mortal, en este momento está ejerciendo poca de ella. 

La misma pregunta, ahora con voz todavía más afectada, resuena en la habitación. 

—¿Puedo quedarme? 

Los dedos de Rogers están palpando el borde de un pantalón y la invitación es a seguir adelante. Él se deja convencer (quizá por el subtono suplicante que escuchó en las últimas palabras de Bucky, tal vez porque no quiere correr el riesgo de una muñeca rota) y deja que su mano sea guiada. Al tocarlo, se da cuenta de que Bucky está duro. 

—Steve…¿ _puedo quedarme_? 

Allí está. Ése es el significado completo de la pregunta y no vale la pena fingir inocencia. 

Rogers jadea el nombre del otro. Siente el rostro caliente. Ahora es cuando más le gustaría ser besado para entonces no poder producir respuesta alguna, sin embargo, Bucky se aparta y aguarda por la contestación. 

La mano del rubio está inmóvil sobre la entrepierna del otro. 

—¿Quieres…? —comienza a proferir Steve, pero es incapaz de terminar. Será que el miembro rígido de Barnes lo amedrenta, quién sabe. 

De pronto se cuestiona la sensatez de esto. 

Ha hecho investigación documental, seria y científica, acerca del tema. El internet es en verdad una cosa muy útil. Así que Steve sabe, en teoría, bastante sobre lo que pueden compartir un par de hombres en la intimidad. No se considera un experto, pero supone que tienes las suficientes nociones básicas. 

El asunto es que de conocer la teoría a querer practicarla hay una grandísima distancia. 

Logra balbucear unas palabras que no pueden catalogarse de respuesta inteligible. Quiere recuperar la libertad de su mano (para no darle ideas a Bucky) y a un tiempo quiere dejarla donde está (para no despecharlo). Oh, cielos, tiene la cara ardiendo y no puede controlarlo. 

El drama no se alarga demasiado. Al ver la duda en su rostro, Bucky le facilita las cosas. 

—No tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjame quedarme…y abrázame —le pide Barnes. Su voz es un murmullo al que sería difícil darle contra. De todas formas, planteadas las cosas en esos términos, Steve tiene pocas ganas de ponerse difícil. 

De un momento a otro hay dos cuerpos ocupando la misma cama. Se remueven, se acomodan. Bucky le da la espalda al otro, jala su muñeca y lo obliga a estrecharlo. 

—Abrázame, Rogers. 

El Capitán obedece al Soldado. Pega su pecho fornido a la espalda de Bucky al tiempo que lo rodea con ambos brazos. Todavía tiene el rostro acalorado y decide ocultarlo entre el cabello castaño que tiene a su alcance; huele a Bucky. Aunque no lo hubiera creído posible, el calor de sus mejillas se intensifica. Puede culpar de eso al nuevo habitante de su cama, y es que claramente percibe el movimiento de sus caderas y el primer suspiro quedo saliendo de sus labios. 

Ese suspiro lleva su nombre. 

La mano de Bucky adquiere un ritmo estable y su lengua se desboca. Masculla algo difícil de comprender, aunque no por ello catalogable como expresión de desagrado. Al contrario, Steve puede escuchar el placer saliendo desde el centro de su cuerpo. Otro par de frases habladas entre dientes, intercaladas con gemidos, y Rogers entiende por qué no puede comprender palabra alguna. 

Está hablando en ruso. 

Eso hace sonreír al Cap, quien aspira el olor de su cabello y continúa escuchándolo en silencio. A decir verdad, no se atrevería a abrir la boca en ese momento, no importando la razón. Le gusta que el único rompiendo la quietud sea Bucky, que sólo sus palabras inentendibles deriven por el lugar, que los silencios acentúen el leve sonido de su mano mientras se acaricia. 

Una sola palabra en ruso…esta vez con gran fuerza. Una maldición o acaso una bendición. El cuerpo de Buck estremeciéndose, agitándose desde el eje del placer. Steve estrechándolo contra su pecho. 

Barnes no piensa en nada. Tras el orgasmo, sólo lo inunda la sensación de sosiego y de agradable abandono. 

Era esto lo que necesitaba: un ambiente seguro, un hueco en el mundo donde pudiera sentirse protegido. Estando entre los brazos de Steve no tuvo miedo de abandonarse, de dejarse caer en el éxtasis. Contaba con la certeza de que si los impulsos bestiales resurgían, si las malas memorias trataban de amedrentarlo, si se olvidaba de quién era… Vaya, a fin de cuentas, que si perdía el control, Rogers iba a estar allí para cuidar de él. 

Es la primera vez que experimenta un orgasmo desde que se liberó del agarre de Hydra. Aunado a ello, saber que Steve se encontró presente le agrega otro toque de satisfacción al momento. Apostaría a que hay una sonrisa lánguida en su boca, pero no se molesta en confirmarlo. Cansado y en paz, se duerme de inmediato. 

Steve tiene un brazo atorado bajo el cuerpo del otro. Además, quiere apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche y piensa que la opción higiénica sería cambiar las sábanas. Sin embargo, no se atreve a molestar a Barnes y despertarlo. Si el brazo se le tiene que dormir, que así sea; si la lámpara ha de permanecer encendida, que así sea; si el semen de Buck va a enfriarse y a manchar las sábanas, que así sea. 

Por esa noche duermen juntos. 

**= 25 =**

Unos días después, la escena se repite. 

Bucky pide que se le deje entrar a la habitación. Rogers lo consiente. 

Solicitud para entrar en la cama. Aprobada. 

Exigencia de ser abrazado. Sí, señor. 

La cabecera de la cama rechina con el ritmo de Bucky y el cuarto se llena de juramentos en ruso. Steve, acalorado y estoico, presta sus brazos y deposita algunos besos en el hombro de Barnes, pero se limita a eso. Hace uso de su mejor autocontrol ya que no quiere escalar las cosas. Bucky le ha confesado que, durante días, fue incapaz de desahogarse y ésta fue la mejor solución que encontró. Vaya, fue la que funcionó. Así las cosas, Steve se desentiende un poco de las obvias connotaciones sexuales del acto y se concentra en estar allí para Bucky, en ser el ancla que lo afirma a su nueva vida, la red de contención que le permite conservar la cordura. 

Cuando Barnes se corre, tiene los labios de Steve murmurando en su oído. No es un ruso perfecto, pero se oye bien. 

**= Continuará =**


	6. 26-30

**= 26 =**

Llega a casa y en ese momento sabe que algo está fuera de lugar, por llamarlo de algún modo. Deshace el rodete que atrapa su cabello y lleva las compras hasta la barra de la cocina. Una vez allí, viendo los restos de comida que él no preparó, comprueba que algo ha cambiado. 

Steve acaba de regresar. 

Encuentra al rubio en su habitación, terminando de atarse los zapatos. Le pregunta cómo estuvo el trabajo. Se acerca. Lo besa. Steve hunde la mano en su cabello. Aunque nada más pasa en ese momento, una chispa se ha encendido en el cuerpo de Barnes y procede a incordiarlo durante los minutos siguientes. Él no le da hospedaje indefinido dentro de su cuerpo; rato después trata de apaciguarla…o de hacerla arder en una explosión. 

Steve se ha sentado a ver televisión, un acto mundano que de vez en cuando se concede, en gran parte con la intención de estar al tanto de la cultura popular. 

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le dice Barnes. 

—Claro. 

Los dientes de Bucky se aprietan por un instante. No está seguro de que el otro le comprenda. Por eso es que repite la pregunta: 

—¿ _Puedo sentarme_? 

Extrañado, Steve levanta una ceja. 

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con “sentarte”? 

—No me hagas decirlo, Rogers. Si te pregunto dos veces si puedo sentarme es porque _no_ estoy pensando sólo en sentarme. 

El más alto sonríe. Esto es mejor que la televisión, así que la apaga y recibe gustoso las caderas que vienen a sentarse sobre sus muslos. 

—Tal vez podríamos tener un código— dice Bucky de manera casual mientras se desabrocha los pantalones y siente las manos de Steve acariciando su cintura. 

—¿Un código? 

—Una clave, una frase, ¿qué se yo? Una forma de decirte que necesito esto sin tener que decírtelo. — Se acaricia. 

—O podrías simplemente pedírmelo— dice Steve y lo abraza con fuerza. 

Bucky bufa una especie de risa. 

—Es lo mismo que dijo Beira. 

Sólo que no se siente preparado para llamarle a esto con todas sus letras... ¿O sí? Al carajo, la siguiente vez que quiera masturbarse en la protectora presencia de Rogers, se lo dirá, no importa que suene extraño. 

Parte de su renuencia a poner esto en palabras claras es por los prejuicios arcaicos de su antigua era. Habría creído que se borraron con el resto de sus memorias, pero Beira le hizo notar que no. Hay cosas que actúan debajo de la superficie, donde no podemos notarlas. Y, ahora bien, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto de los dichosos tabúes? Tirarlos a la basura. 

Otra cosa que lo incomoda es la posición de vulnerabilidad. En verdad Hydra hizo bien su trabajo y aleccionó con maestría al Soldado. La debilidad y la dependencia no eran parte de su repertorio usual, así que el cuerpo de Bucky cosquillea inquieto cuando se halla en esas posiciones. ¿Qué hacer con ello? Confesarlo. 

Le dice a Steve que se siente seguro a su lado y recibe a cambio no daño o abuso, sino un beso. 

—Te quiero. —Un murmullo quedo. 

Los labios de Steve besan la espalda cubierta del otro, encuentran los huesos de su columna bajo una delgada capa de tela. No sabe en qué momento deriva su mano, pero ya la tiene sobre el muslo del Soldado. La excitación es innegable y no se limita sólo a Bucky, Steve también se siente caliente. Para cuando Rogers percibe los espasmos del orgasmo jaloneando a Barnes, él mismo ya está duro. 

—Quédate —le pide Steve. En ese momento se da cuenta de lo difícil que es usar las palabras exactas, pedir lo que se quiere sin recurrir a ambigüedades. Aunque, a final de cuentas, Bucky parece comprender y se queda allí. 

Con una mano, Steve se acaricia; con la otra, invade el espacio bajo la playera de Barnes, recorre las líneas de su pecho, los músculos de sus costados, la amplia extensión de su espalda. En un arrebato, un acto poco premeditado, tira de la tela con fuerza y desgarra la prenda. Lejos de molestarse o sorprenderse, lo que hace Bucky es terminar de arrancarse la ropa para desnudarse el torso. Supone que a esto le llaman reciprocidad. Steve ha estado allí para él y ahora, más que gustoso, le devolverá el favor. Siente besos entre sus omóplatos y semen cálido salpicar su espalda baja. 

**= 27 =**

Bucky recoge el harapo que quedó de su playera. Lo mira y evalúa que arreglar eso está fuera de sus habilidades de costura. Hydra le enseñó a dar puntadas sobre la carne luego de una pelea, no a arreglar prendas de vestir arruinadas durante la bruma del placer. Así las cosas, tira el harapo en la basura. 

Flexiona los brazos, mueve los hombros. Los contornos de su cuerpo cuentan una historia de fuerza física, sus cicatrices hablan sobre encuentros cercanos con el peligro. Estira la espalda y siente una surte de cansancio placentero. 

Steve, quien recién terminó de asearse, lo mira recargado en el umbral. Nota la forma despreocupada en la que Bucky exhibe su cuerpo, cierta zona en específico. 

—¿Estás bien con eso? —le pregunta Steve y señala su brazo metálico. 

La respuesta que recibe es un encogimiento de hombros. Bucky ni siquiera había notado la condición exhibicionista de su brazo. Ya que lo piensa, hace mucho que no siente deseos de arrancárselo. 

—Supongo que la terapia funciona— concluye Bucky. 

Steve se ríe, se aproxima y lo abraza. El frío no lo intimida. Los dedos metálicos en su nuca le dan escalofríos, pero la boca de Barnes está lo suficientemente caliente como para compensarlo. 

Alcanza a pensar…y qué bueno que la terapia da resultados. 

De forma imprevista le funciona incluso a Steve, quien no ha hecho cita con Beira en largo tiempo. 

**= 28 =**

Ha estado gran parte del día con los Vengadores. Encontrarse todos en el país es ocurrencia rara, ni qué decir de las posibilidades de hallarse precisamente en la costa este. Así que cuando esas cosas ocurren, reunirse es casi una obligación moral. Para fortuna del Cap, eligieron Washington. 

Ha habido ruido, chistes, competencias amistosas, historias y quizá un poco o un mucho de alcohol. Esto último no importa. A Steve no le afecta. Sale del edificio de Stark tan fresco como una mañana de primavera. Sin embargo, aunque el alcohol no cause estragos en su organismo, el ruido y la numerosa compañía lo han sacado un tanto de balance. Se da cuenta de que extraña la presencia de Bucky, quien, si bien puede llegar a ser un idiota bromista, también exhibe la más atrayente seriedad que Steve alguna vez ha contemplado. Cuando Buck está callado, Rogers piensa que podría pasar horas metido en ese silencio. 

Lo invitó a la reunión de los Vengadores, dicho sea de paso. Aunque le cueste adaptarse a este tiempo y a los amigos del Cap, Bucky sí consideró la opción de ir, sólo que al final la rechazó. El conjunto total resultaba en demasiadas personas y, además, tenía cita con Beira. 

Steve, pensando en esto último, consulta el reloj y cree que puede estar en el consultorio de la terapeuta para cuando Bucky salga. Podrían ir a comer algo. 

En efecto, llega a tiempo. Espera unos minutos y dan las cuatro de la tarde. Bucky se sorprende al verlo allí, pero la idea de ir a comer juntos le parece agradable. Beira también recibe la visita de Steve con agrado. 

—No tengo más pacientes esta tarde. ¿Me esperan mientras cierro? —habla la mujer. 

¿Qué delincuente podría atreverse a hacer cualquier cosa si la acompañan el Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno? Rogers, que es todo un caballero chapado a la antigua, accede a regalarle unos minutos de su tiempo a Beira. Bucky se encoge de hombros y se queda. Beira les agradece con una sonrisa. 

Rato después van saliendo del edificio. Antes de que el par de soldados se despida, una mujer se acerca. Trae una sonrisa en la boca y lleva un regalo bajo el brazo; le entrega ambas cosas a Beira y le da un beso. 

—No te esperaba. 

—Pues… ¡Sorpresa! —Se ríe. 

La terapeuta les presenta a la recién llegada. Les dice que es su novia. 

Un par de formalidades y un “Pasen bonita tarde” después, Steve y Bucky se encuentran a sí mismos de pie en la acera, viendo a las dos mujeres alejarse. Van tomadas de la mano y charlan, animadas. 

—No sabía que… —pronuncia Steve. 

En verdad no sabía que Beira tenía novi _a_. Sin embargo, si en este siglo un par de hombres tienen derecho a besarse y a calentarse el cuerpo, ¿por qué un par de mujeres no pueden andar de la mano por la calle? 

Bucky suspira, se encoge de hombros y se dispone a preguntar qué irán a comer, sin embargo, al girarse para mirar a Rogers encuentra su mano tendida. El ofrecimiento es claro, aunque también hay vacilación en el semblante de Steve. 

Cap cree que si su mano conecta con la de Bucky, todo Washington clavará la mirada en ellos. A pesar de eso, se la está ofreciendo (y no está temblando demasiado). A punto se encuentra Barnes de hacerle una broma, mas reflexiona y se porta condescendiente con él. No hace falta ponerle grado de dificultad extra a esto. Cierra la boca y toma su mano. 

En el acto, Steve siente que la temperatura ha subido unos 20°. Es un tipo de calor diferente al que lo embarga cuando están en casa y las demostraciones de afecto escalan. En la privacidad de su hogar se siente acalorado y lleno de energía; aquí, a mitad de la ciudad, le parece que se sofoca y que es incapaz de moverse con decisión. 

Recibe un poco de ayuda. Bucky lo jala y lo obliga a caminar a su lado. 

—¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? —le pregunta el espía. 

La cabeza de Rogers se mueve de manera incierta. A donde sea. A cualquier lugar. Mientras esté sosteniendo la mano de Bucky en la suya le da la impresión de que puede caminar hasta el fin del mundo. 

**= 29 =**

No van hasta el final del mundo, tan sólo llegan a un pequeño restaurante unas calles abajo. Se sientan ante una pequeña mesa, muy juntos el uno del otro, y la mano de Bucky termina, de forma casual, sobre el muslo de Steve. Éste no puede hacer otra cosa diferente a notarlo y, con tal de distraerse del temor que le acalora el rostro, comentarlo. 

—Te ves demasiado a gusto con esto —le reclama Steve señalando la mano intrusa en su pierna. Sería fácil burlarse a costa él…y es lo que hace Barnes. 

—He estado trabajándolo en terapia —declara Bucky, mentón arriba, cejas alzadas en señal de altanería. Tiene una pinta de autosuficiencia reprochable. 

Steve se ríe. 

—Trabaja esto —le dice y acerca su rostro para darle un beso. Tal cosa no le es negada. 

Cuando llega el mesero a dejarles el menú, Rogers se arrepiente de su arrebato y siente que se pone rojo hasta las raíces del cabello. Se pregunta si llegará el día en que las demostraciones públicas de afecto dejarán de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Oh, si Natasha lo viera en ese momento…cómo se reiría de él. 

Con todo y todo, el mesero no les presta mayor atención a la debida. Se ahorra la saliva de decirles los especiales y sólo les deja allí, sobre la mesa, las cartas. 

—Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno —se ríe Bucky. Su humor es auspiciado por la elegante y breve visita del mesero (dios bendiga su buen tacto) y por el color rojo en la cara de Steve. 

Comen, pagan, dejan propina. Vuelven a tomarse de la mano y caminan rumbo a casa. 

En verdad hay algunas personas mirándolos. No obstante, aunque eso lo hace sentir un tanto incómodo, Bucky intuye que los observan por razones diferentes al repudio. De hecho, cree que los miran porque los encuentran atractivos. Será su ego hablando, quién sabe. Prefiere creer eso a seguir alimentando prejuicios que debieron haber muerto décadas atrás. 

Steve no llega a las tranquilizadoras conclusiones del otro y sigue percibiendo lo embarazoso de la situación. Pero su mano nunca suelta la de Barnes. 

**= 30 =**

—No quiero acostarme contigo…todavía. 

Acaban de regresar a casa y eso es casi lo primero que sale de los labios de Bucky. 

Steve no sabe qué aspecto es el desconcertante: la parte de acostarse o la del “todavía”. Es requerida una explicación y, oh, complaciente, el Soldado se la da. 

A decir verdad, Bucky no quiere aprovecharse de la bondad natural de Steve. Sería fácil hacerlo, pero no desea pagarle con esa moneda. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que si es incapaz de satisfacerse a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría pretender meterse a la cama de Rogers? Es decir, no quiere tener la sensación de que está aprovechándose de él, de que lo usa porque es la única manera en la que puede abandonarse y alcanzar un orgasmo. Diablos, no. Quiere poder darse placer a sí mismo antes de compartir algo más con Rogers. 

Todavía está luchando por recuperar —o crear— las piezas del rompecabezas que lo componen como persona. Ésa es una más de las que le faltan: la capacidad de abandonarse durante el placer. Hasta no estar completo en ese aspecto, cree que no vale la pena acostarse con Rogers. 

—Primero quiero resolver esto —habla Bucky. 

Steve asiente, comprende. No pensaba jalonearle ropa y arrastrarlo hasta su cama precisamente esa noche, así que puede poner en pausa ese deseo carnal y darle un simple beso. 

**= Continuará =**


	7. 31-35

**= 31 =**

Durante los siguientes días ocurren una serie de interesantes eventos. Cada uno de ellos acerca a Bucky a la reconstrucción de sus partes faltantes. 

Una noche, por ejemplo, Steve cierra el libro de ruso que ha estado estudiando y se dispone a dormir. Al pasar ante la habitación de Bucky, éste asoma por la puerta y le dice: 

—Échame una mano. 

Se le nota urgencia en la voz y Steve no sabe de qué va esto, pero de cualquier manera asiente. Bucky abre la puerta de par en par y su siguiente frase, en lugar de aclarar, desconcierta. 

—Quédate allí. Quiero masturbarme. 

—¿…? —Algo con tintes de pregunta sale por los labios de Steve, algún balbuceo indescifrable. 

Y es que Barnes, lejos de anular la distancia entre sus cuerpos o de jalar a Steve con anhelo, lo deja allí plantado y va sentarse en el borde de la cama. Comienza a tocarse. 

—¿Necesitas que…? —empieza a preguntar Steve. 

—Sólo quédate cerca. 

En verdad Bucky lo quiere cerca…pero no _tan_ cerca. Está haciendo un esfuerzo por complacerse sin tener que depender de Rogers y eso resulta notorio a ojos del Capitán. Si esto no resultara tan erótico, tal vez hasta podría sentirse enternecido por sus esfuerzos. 

Varios episodios similares tienen lugar por esas fechas. En cada uno de ellos, Bucky procura incrementar la distancia o poner una barrera física entre él y Steve. Hay veces en que Rogers puede atemperar la sangre que corre por sus venas; existen ocasiones en las que se abandona y termina acariciando su miembro erguido mientras escucha los juramentos de Bucky. Dicho sea de paso, cada vez entiende mejor el ruso, o cuando menos esa parte _indecorosa_ de la lengua. 

Hay tres aspectos de esto que llaman la atención de Steve, incluso lo hacen sonreír, divertido. Primero, nunca llegó a pensar que una relación física pudiera darse en esos términos alrevesados, es decir, aumentando la distancia en lugar de irla acortando. 

En segundo lugar está muy consciente de que su imagen pública de héroe difiere olímpicamente de su vida privada. La gente podrá creerle santo y errará. Sabe que no es un perverso, pero sus vestiduras no están inmaculadas. 

Y, tercero, hay otro contraste interesante: Aunque en la parte sensual los metros de distancia entre ellos van creciendo, su relación en público se ha vuelto más estrecha. Ya no le da tanto miedo tomar la mano de Bucky en la calle o besarlo en la mejilla. Aunado a ello, el estatus de su relación ha dejado de ser secreto ante su pequeño grupo de amigos. Sam los encontró poniéndose melosos una madrugada (antes de comenzar a correr) y, hasta el día de hoy, Steve no ha recibido ninguna carta de repudio ni ha sido expulsado del club de súper héroes, cosas que se toma por buenos signos. 

Al recibir una llamada de Tony, quien necesita ayuda para un trabajo, Rogers sabe que, en definitiva, no lo han expulsado de ningún lugar que le importe. Aunque Stark le pregunta sobre Bucky durante la misión y hace bromas en su usual estilo, Steve no percibe rechazo o intención hiriente. 

Bien dicen que la gente que importa es la misma que comprende. Y aquellos que no comprenden… 

**= 32 =**

A algunas personas les indignaría regresar a casa y encontrar aquella escena. Alguien de la época de Steve se escandalizaría casi sin dudarlo. No obstante, al Primer Vengador no lo tocan esas sensaciones de desagrado. 

Sin pretenderlo, ha regresado de la misión justo en el momento en que Bucky estaba medio desnudo en el sofá, mascullando en ruso y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Un instante después se ha corrido y es cuando Steve ha entrado en la sala, sólo para verlo con la playera manchada de semen y los ojos lánguidos por el placer. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior están tirados en el suelo; sus piernas fuertes se exhiben ante el mundo (o al menos ante los ojos azules de Steve). 

Denotando la recuperada capacidad de Bucky para darse placer a sí mismo y a un tiempo tratando de hacerse de listo, Rogers dice: 

—Creo que ya no necesitas que te eche una mano con eso. 

—Oh, al contrario. Ahora es cuando más me gustaría. 

**= 33 =**

Hay una canción sonando en el radio. No es por completo actual pero tampoco de la época de los soldados. Tiene un aire de dislocación en ella; no pertenece al hoy ni al antiquísimo ayer de Barnes y Rogers. Está bien así. A fin de cuentas, lo que hacen tiene su propia sensación de dislocación, de pertenecer a una realidad que no es real. 

En otro tiempo no hubieran imaginado esos besos hambrientos entre ambos o concebido sus cuerpos juntos de esa manera. Pero Steve no es la misma persona que solía ser —estar en ese siglo y vivir lo que le ha tocado lo ha cambiado— y, de la misma forma, Bucky es otra persona —su cuerpo es irrefutablemente diferente y su mente dista leguas de lo que una vez fue. 

Está bien así. 

Les gusta quiénes son en ese momento y les encanta aún más la manera en que ambos combinan. 

Las manos grandes de Steve en el cabello de Bucky embonan perfecto, sus labios se dejan morder con gusto, el calor de su cuerpo pide ser alimentado. Bucky se muestra hosco, y no es sólo la fuerza de su brazo robótico lo que evidencia eso; todo él se recubre de una vehemencia que únicamente mostraría al luchar. Hay mordidas, tirones de ropa y jalones de brazo. La manga de la playera de Steve se rompe en un siseo y cualquier ilusión de superioridad que hubiera podido tener salta por la ventana. Bucky está encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. El pecho del Cap se aplasta contra el colchón; si hubiera sabido la placentero que era dejarse vencer por el Soldado del Invierno, habría presentado su rendición por escrito desde la primera vez que lo vio. 

El radio abandonado en la sala continúa sonando. Ellos siguen produciendo su propia música en la habitación de Bucky. 

De los labios de Steve sale algo que no puede catalogarse de queja. A lo mejor se trata de sorpresa, pero su rostro hundido en la almohada se traga la esencia de su voz. El hecho es que el sonido emerge cuando Bucky le pone una mano en la nuca para inmovilizarlo y le arranca la playera. Hay un instante de ahogo y, entonces, los dedos metálicos renuncian a su agarre. Steve gira la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y respira; siente la piel caliente y sus mejillas están encendidas. Hace el más mínimo movimiento para acomodarse, cambiar un ápice de posición, y al instante tiene esa mano fría en su espalda baja, inmovilizándolo. Es como si temiera que fuese a escapar. El peso de Bucky apoyándose sobre él le indica que no irá a ningún lado y su mirada es fiera, casi amenazadora. El impecable ruso de Barnes, en un murmullo profundo, potencia esa sutil amenaza y la hace palpable. 

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —le responde Steve en su mejor acento. Ha estado de acuerdo en esto y acobardarse es lo último en su mente. Deseo es lo que hay en todo su cuerpo 

La presión de aquella mano semi-humana se relaja, se desvanece. El tacto que era frío va atemperándose y los dedos metálicos palpan la piel ante ellos. Conservan cierta cualidad tosca, pero no es su intención empujar o amenazar, sino explorar. Los huesos de la columna de Steve son tanteados, su costado corre la misma suerte, el borde de su pantalón se hace acreedor a similares atención. Y entonces Barnes vuelve a ponerse brusco. Parece tener una inclinación natural hacia esas conductas… ¿O será algo programado por Hydra cuando lo convirtieron en asesino? Sea cual sea el caso, los pantalones de Steve son descartados con muy poco tacto y, sólo porque puede y porque le gusta, Bucky le arrancara la ropa interior con aún menos decoro. Al tiempo que la tela va desgarrándose, Steve siente un escalofrío. 

Si eso es producto del condicionamiento de Hydra, por mucho que le pese, Rogers va a tener que agradecérselos. Le importa poco conservar su guardarropa intacto; le gusta más estar a merced de Bucky, saber que podría romperle un hueso y que en lugar de ello usa su fuerza para ensañarse contra su ropa. 

Oh, y hablando de prendas de vestir… Se da cuenta de que él no tiene ya ninguna, mientras que Bucky está casi por completo vestido. El soldado se pone sobre él, sus piernas a los costados de las suyas, su pecho en íntimo contacto con su espalda, su boca muy cerca de su oído. Steve siente la áspera tela del pantalón de Barnes contra su piel, cuando trata de removerse se descubre aplastado por un pecho ancho, hay cabello castaño cosquilleando en su oreja. 

Palabras en ruso. 

Son como para querer comerse la voz de Bucky. 

Rogers controla sus impulsos de forma admirable —cuando menos por un momento. Permite que el otro le bese el cuello a voluntad, se somete y se queda quieto, acepta sin quejas el vaivén de las caderas de Bucky. A pesar del estorbo de los pantalones siente el miembro de Barnes irse endureciendo. Lo que al principio era la sugerencia de _algo_ se ha convertido en una dureza innegable frotándose sobre sus glúteos. 

Los besos de Bucky son cada vez más ansiosos, el movimiento con el que se frota contra Steve se vuelve hambriento. Aunque estar vestido y tener a Steve desnudo bajo su cuerpo le otorga cierta sensación de placer, decide que no puede mantenerse más tiempo así. Eleva las caderas y lleva una mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Antes de que pueda desabrochar cualquier botón o cremallera, Steve ya está luchando con él. 

¿Qué decir? Rogers tiene una debilidad por Bucky, pero no piensa dejarle hacer _todo_ lo que le plazca. Aprovechando el momento de distracción del moreno, trata de invertir las posiciones. No es una lucha de resultado instantáneo; de hecho, el forcejeo entre ambos tiene cierto encanto y lo prolongan con gusto. Bucky le da una mordida en el hombro a Steve para tratar de amedrentarlo (intento inútil). Por su parte, Rogers acaricia la entrepierna de Bucky y se retira en el acto, lo deja con una sensación fantasma y el anhelo de conseguir mayor contacto. 

A la larga, y quizá siendo esto en su mejor interés, Barnes se da por vencido. 

—A tu lugar, soldado —le dice el Capitán. Ahora es él quien está encima, sentado a horcajadas. 

Bucky cuenta con la fortuna de encontrarse boca arriba y poder ver a Steve. El rubio tiene el cabello revuelto y el pene orgullosamente erguido. Una mano va a acariciar ese miembro sonrosado. Un suspiro sale por los labios de Rogers. 

El proceso de dejar sin ropa a Bucky dista enormidades del trato brusco, desesperado, exhibido por el espía. No hay telas rompiéndose ni empujones. Lo cierto es que Steve se toma su tiempo y lo hace con lo que pudiera catalogarse como delicadeza. Aunque recibe provocaciones para darse prisa, él las ignora. La ropa de Bucky se va yendo lentamente, entre besos y caricias. 

La voluntad del Soldado y su apuro se doblegan. Se da por vencido y acepta el nuevo ritmo de las cosas. El cambio es tan notorio que Steve debe abandonar el abdomen que está besando para echarle una mirada a Bucky; sigue allí, doblegado, pero allí. Y de esto puede echarse la culpa a Hydra sin dudar. 

El Soldado, mientras se encontraba en activo, podría ser un mortal asesino allá afuera y pasar sobre cualquiera que se pusiera frente a él. Sin embargo, al regresar a la base de Hydra debía agachar la cabeza y renunciar a cualquier pretensión de control. Algo similar sucede aquí. 

Con el tiempo Steve se dará cuenta de que, a veces, a Bucky le gusta oponer fuerza al inicio, pero, una vez confrontado, se vuelve complaciente. Tras las mordidas y los jalones de ropa está un cierto abandono, una docilidad que no era propia de Barnes ni durante la vieja época de Brooklyn. Esto es producto del condicionamiento de cierta organización terrorista…y, por ello, Steve está un poco más que fascinado. 

_Hail Hydra._

Arrastra los pantalones de Bucky y su ropa interior en dos actos separados aunque similares en lentitud. Aquello casi es tortuoso, mas Barnes ha sido entrenado para no quejarse demasiado. Cuando la paciencia del asesino ha sido probada y él ha sido encontrado merecedor, la compensación viene a él. O mejor sería decir que la boca de Steve va directo a su entrepierna. La falta de experiencia por parte de Rogers se remedia con una buena dosis de entusiasmo; y en verdad a Barnes no le importa que aquella boca parezca desorientada por momentos, siempre y cuando no lo abandone. 

Para hacerle justicia a Steve es preciso mencionar que ha hecho la debida investigación —documental, seria y científica— respecto al sexo oral y demás prácticas concernientes. Se encuentra en esa cama falto de experiencia, pero no por ello está en blanco. El desconcierto de _casi_ ser sorprendido ayer mirando pornografía en internet es compensado ahora. Si puede darle esto a Bucky y hacerlo gemir como está gimiendo en este momento, cualquier incursión en el internet, por más desprestigiosa, vale la pena. No tiene que detenerse a hacer la comprobación, a preguntarle a Bucky si lo está disfrutando. Apartar sus labios del miembro de Barnes o usarlos para hablar está borrado de la lista. Chupa y besa, chupa y besa; es todo lo que se encuentra dispuesto a hacer en ese momento. Su mano rodeando la base de un miembro endurecido, su lengua trabando amistad con un glande cuyo sabor desconocía hasta hoy, sus labios tanteando y probando. Eso es lo que hay para él. 

Oh, y la voz de Bucky. También está eso. 

—Rogers... —Se oye…¿cómo decirlo? ¿Suplicante? ¿Embriagado? ¿Complacido? ¿Todo al mismo tiempo? 

Una mano metálica entra en el cabello de Steve, los dedos van hundiéndose poco a poco entre los mechones cortos. Hay una sugerencia de presión, el fantasma de un deseo. Steve anticipa que será empujado, obligado a profundizar en el acto. Si la verdad ha de ser dicha, no se ha aventurado muy lejos del glande de Barnes y no pensaba hacer a su garganta partícipe de estos actos. Su respiración se corta y su cerebro, nada amigable, le manda el preludio de una arcada. Sin embargo, lo que hace Bucky no es empujarlo, sino obligarlo a alzar la cabeza. 

—Steve… —Es un ruego. Lo que se oye en su voz es eso. Y dicha súplica no está dirigida a demandar la garganta de Steve, más bien lo que desea es que las cosas escalen, que se muevan hacia adelante. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y la piel del rostro encendida. 

Rogers le da un último chupetón suave al pene de Bucky y entonces sube por su cuerpo. Deja una lengüetada bajo su ombligo, otra en el esternón, un beso en las cicatrices de su pectoral, se hunde por momentos en el hueco de su cuello y, finalmente, lo abandona. Es cosa de un instante y ni siquiera deja la cama por completo, sólo se estira para alcanzar el cajón del buró. Cuando regresa, hay una botella de lubricante en su mano. 

Los cuerpos se reacomodan, retornan a una posición anterior. Steve se encuentra de nuevo boca abajo y, a saber, esta vez no han tenido que jalonearlo ni un ápice. Agarra una almohada y la atrapa entre sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta, se corta de improvisto al sentir el lubricante frío. 

—¡Bucky..! —jadea el Capitán. 

—Lo siento. 

En el currículo de Barnes tampoco hay horas prácticas en esta área de especialidad, pero de igual manera hace lo mejor que puede. Atempera el lubricante con sus dedos y comienza un juego de paciencia y seducción. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. La figura de Steve —en posición poco decorosa, con las piernas abiertas— no lo distrae demasiado. Se toma los suspiros del rubio a manera de cumplido y se regocija al verlo arquearse, pero el verdadero elogio a su habilidad viene cuando su dedo comienza a penetrar aquel esfínter estrecho. 

Rogers se queda quieto y callado, sintiendo. 

No por quitarle mérito a las atenciones de Barnes, pero Steve en verdad quiere esto. Lo que empezó por recelo se transformó en curiosidad y, finalmente, en deseo. ¿Cuál otra puede ser la chispa responsable de encender estas hogueras? Sólo el deseo. 

Los dedos de Bucky siguen acariciando y haciendo círculos, presionan un poco para entonces retirarse, invitan al anillo de músculo a abrirse, lo persuaden, lo seducen. Su mano izquierda —la que no es del todo humana— se encuentra aferrada a la corva de Rogers. 

Aparte de gemidos y suspiros, hay algo de interacción verbal entre los soldados. Su comunicación consiste en pronunciar el nombre del otro y en ir abriendo la pauta para escalar el acto. Unos pasos más y ya podrán catalogar esto como “sexo”. Aunque tal vez lo que les importa es hacer el amor. 

Bah, ¿a quién podrían engañar? A los dos les interesan ambas cosas. 

—Más…más adentro —dice Steve. 

Y Bucky obedece. Para eso lo han entrenado: Para acatar órdenes, y el Capitán acaba de dar una muy clara. Sus dedos, cálidos y cubiertos de lubricante, se hunden en el calor de Steve. Su mano biónica va a posarse sobre su propio miembro y lo acaricia; la falta de calor humano no le parece del todo desagradable. 

Steve le pide que agregue otro dedo. ¿Hay oposición a ese mandato? No, no. Y cuando le dice que está listo, tampoco recibe protestas. Lo que obtiene es el cuerpo de Bucky acomodándose sobre el suyo. El peso lo reconforta, la fricción de su miembro contra las sábanas lo enloquece. Le dice que se apresure. 

Barnes apoya su antebrazo izquierdo en el colchón. Su mano derecha dirige su miembro. La cabeza de éste va apoyarse en el esfínter relajado y lo penetra apenas un ápice. Entonces se queda quieto, como si no tuviera intenciones de avanzar más allá. Steve puede sentir en su piel la sonrisa reprochable de Bucky, quien tiene los labios apoyados en su cuello. Luego, el rubio siente la mano del espía derivar por su cuerpo, tocar su costado, acariciar su cadera, meterse en el espacio entre piel y sábanas, tantearle el abdomen y descender. 

La reacción instantánea de Rogers es elevar las caderas, darle espacio a esa mano para actuar. Cuando lo hace, él mismo provoca que el miembro de Bucky se hunda otro tanto en su cuerpo. Barnes mantiene aún la pelvis inmóvil, pero sus dedos exploran la piel de Steve con curiosidad y lo hacen removerse. 

—Bucky… 

Por fin aquella mano, cálida, humana, envuelve el miembro de Rogers, mas no se digna a recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Se queda rodeando su base, tentándolo, torturándolo. Steve se mueve buscando fricción, echa las caderas hacia atrás, se remueve en la mano de Bucky, siente el miembro de éste en su interior. De alguna manera logra un ritmo que lo complace, en donde las estocadas inmóviles no son tan profundas pero su sexo alcanza caricias suficientes como para hacerlo jadear. 

No obstante, tras un rato de esto, Bucky comienza a moverse por sí mismo. Lo embiste de forma suave al inicio y recorre su miembro desde la base hasta la punta. Lo hace gemir y pronunciar su nombre. Él mismo masculla juramentos en ruso. Besa su cuello, deja en él trazos de su lengua y chupetones, palabras inconexas y jadeos. Luego comienza a embestirlo con mayor fuerza y se olvida por un rato de acariciarlo. Está apoyado en ambos antebrazos y el vaivén de su cadera se hace acompañar por los gemidos de Steve. Éste aprieta los párpados, separa las piernas y dobla un tanto las rodillas; a ciegas, busca el ángulo que le dé mayor placer, a ciegas, busca su miembro y se acaricia a sí mismo. 

El cabello de Bucky cosquillea en la piel de Steve. El cuerpo de Rogers está caliente y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de control. La radio continúa sonando; no hay nadie que le preste atención. 

En el orgasmo, los músculos del asesino se agitan. Los espasmos emborronan el resto del mundo y, por un breve momento, lo emborronan también a él. El mundo a su alrededor y su propia persona se deshilachan. Se olvida de quién es, pero la sensación no va acompañada de desesperanza o enojo, sino de un abandono gustoso. Al sentir el empujón de Rogers para cambiar de posición, no puede hacer otra cosa que rendirse. Saca su miembro del cuerpo de Steve, mas comienza a besarlo y a redibujar las líneas de su cuerpo con sus dedos. Han quedado de costado y Rogers está masturbándose desesperado. En un gemido ahogado, se corre. 

  


**= Tiempo después =**

**= 34 =**

Hoy se cumple un año de su angustioso reencuentro. No acordaron nada para celebrarlo, aunque Steve en definitiva tiene algo en mente. El problema es que ni él ni Bucky se encuentran en casa. El trabajo ha llamado y los tiene a ambos fuera de Washington y alejados el uno del otro. 

Mientras vuela de regreso a los Estados Unidos, el sol despuntando en el horizonte, Rogers se pregunta si Bucky estará consciente de la fecha. 

Barnes ha ayudado a los Vengadores en variadas ocasiones, sólo que ese tipo de trabajo en equipo no parece convencerlo del todo. Le gusta estar codo a codo con Steve y varias memorias de su tiempo en el ejército han flotado hasta la superficie, sin embargo, ha decidido que eso no es lo suyo. A veces le echa una mano a los Vengadores, a veces lo contratan empleadores independientes. 

En ocasiones, a Steve le entra la paranoia de si lo están contratando para trabajos legales o no, pero ultimadamente confía en Barnes y en su criterio. Además, nunca se lo regresan demasiado estropeado y por eso él está agradecido. 

Llega a casa y comprueba que Bucky no ha retornado de su respectiva misión. Le gustaría tenerlo allí ese día, todo sea por el romanticismo, porque le parece que es la fecha correcta. Se mete una mano en el bolsillo y espera. El lugar está en silencio. 

Bucky no llega. 

Por la tarde, un simple mensaje llega al teléfono de Steve. Son unas cuantas palabras, tal vez sin sentido para el lector ajeno. En el caso de Steve y Bucky constituyen una clave que, para el rubio, siempre es grata escuchar. Significa que Barnes está en una pieza y va de regreso a casa. 

La pregunta es cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar. ¿Varias horas o algunos minutos? 

El Cap sabe que la misión de Bucky lo llevaría a Alaska, pero, ¿desde dónde le ha mandado su pequeño código? ¿Acaba de terminar el trabajo y no podía refrenarse de informarle que todo había salido bien? O tal vez va cruzando alguna frontera, quizá ya está llegando a Washington. 

Como no se fían de la tecnología y la naturaleza de sus trabajos es inusual, han inventado algunas claves para comunicarse de forma críptica. La cuestión es que no tienen un mensaje para decir “Apresúrate en llegar pero no te apresures demasiado porque no es una cuestión mortal; sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado hoy. Es un capricho mío”. Resignado a la pobreza de su lenguaje críptico, Rogers sólo le comunica que está en casa y espera que con eso baste. 

Vuelve a meterse la mano en el bolsillo y espera de pie ante el balcón (la entrada favorita de Bucky cuando regresa del trabajo). 

Los minutos pasan y se convierten en horas. La noche se presenta; no así Bucky. 

**= 35 =**

Se despierta sobresaltado, no por escuchar algún ruido fuerte, sino por haberse quedado dormido en primer lugar. Escucha el silencio de su hogar y mira el reloj. Ya pasan de las 11. De hecho, falta poco para que sean las 12. Y Barnes todavía no llega. 

Empeñado en esperarlo, Steve se levanta del sofá frotándose los ojos. Enciende el radio para que haya algo de ruido en el lugar y se dirige a la cocina con intenciones de preparar café. Una pieza de jazz acompaña sus pasos. Estos se detienen sin aviso. En un impulso, decide que le gusta la canción y regresa a subir un poco el volumen. 

Va a la cocina, prepara café, no escucha los pasos de Bucky aproximándose…pero lo siente a él. 

—Llegaste —pronuncia el Capitán. No tiene que girarse para verlo y comprobar que está allí, no le cabe duda de que es él. ¿Quién más podría atravesar el balcón sin hacerse notar? ¿Qué otra persona llegaría por su espalda, no para atacarlo, sino para deslizar las manos por sus costados y abrazarlo? 

—Llegué —murmura Bucky muy cerca de su oído. Su voz se escucha diferente. De hecho, Steve nota al instante que hay otras cosas fueras de lugar. 

El cabello de Bucky no huele a pólvora o a sangre; tiene, en efecto, un aroma bastante sobrio. Su mano enguantada sobre el esternón de Steve no es nada sospechoso —siempre usa guantes cuando trabaja—, lo extraño es la pulcritud de la prenda, que parece nueva. Rogers se da vuelta en sus brazos y lo mira. Trae una armadura de piel que no es la que llevaba puesta cuando salió de casa hace días, sin embargo, es indumentaria que Steve _sí_ conoce. La familiar máscara y los goggles de combate completan el repertorio. 

—No podía encontrar una máscara que fuese igual. Por eso tardé —explica Barnes. 

El otro no sabe qué responder. Tiene ante él, en toda su gloria y vestido tal como lo conoció hace un año, al Soldado del Invierno. Escuchar su voz semi-ahogada por la máscara le da escalofríos; tener sus manos en torno a su talle lo hace vibrar; no poder ver sus ojos le resulta desconcertante. Alarga la mano y trata de quitarle al menos los goggles. Barnes le reprocha. 

—Vas muy rápido —le dice y se niega a que le quite cualquier cosa. Entonces lo empuja, lo hace topar con el borde de la barra. No podrá usar sus labios, pero lo besa con cada caricia de sus manos. Algunos de esos besos parecen mordidas, dicho sea de paso. 

—Recordaste la fecha —habla Rogers. 

—He olvidado muchas cosas, pero no el día en que te vi _por primera vez_. 

Y hablando de la fecha, Steve quiere hacer algo antes de que termine ese día. Sólo que Bucky se lo pone difícil. El Soldado lo tiene atrapado contra la barra y sus caricias van subiendo de intensidad. Él lo llama por su nombre, trata de decirle que se detenga y falla monumentalmente en la tarea. Decide adaptar un poco el plan y, aún mientras es tocado, acariciado, empujado, estrechado, busca en su bolsillo…y no encuentra nada allí. 

Una queja sale de los labios de Rogers. 

—¿Dónde está? Lo puse… —habla el Capitán tanteando sus bolsillos. 

Escuchando el tono de su voz y viendo la desesperación de sus movimientos, Bucky se detiene y le pregunta qué ocurre. No recibe respuesta clara. Steve dice algo acerca de la hora y de no encontrar cierta cosa que —está seguro— se encontraba en su bolsillo. 

—¿Dónde…? Oh, maldición. 

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué ocurre —se queja Bucky al tiempo que se quita la máscara y los goggles. Sus ojos de color marcan los de Steve y lo obligan, cuando menos por un momento, a fijar su atención en él y no en cualesquiera que sea el objeto perdido. 

—Quiero darte algo _hoy_ , en esta fecha…pero no lo encuentro. 

Bucky mira el reloj de manecillas de la cocina. Falta muy poco para la media noche, es decir, para que la fecha cambie y sea un día nuevo. 

—Si la hora es lo que te preocupa, puedo arreglarlo —le dice Bucky. No obstante, para cuando termina la frase, Steve ya va saliendo de la cocina; entra en la sala y busca la caja allí, pensando que tal vez la dejó en la mesa de centro antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá. O tal vez se le cayó entre los cojines del mismo sofá y tendrá que voltearlo patas arriba y hacer un desastre antes de poderla hallar. Bah, qué importa. Está dispuesto a deshacer cualquier mueble. 

Al mismo tiempo, Bucky descuelga el reloj de la pared y, con movimientos despreocupados, cambia la hora. Al volver Steve —cajita en mano; la había dejado simplemente sobre la mesa de centro—, Bucky se encuentra esperando, sentado sobre la barra de la cocina. El reloj está en su regazo y ahora anuncia que son las once y diez. 

El primer instinto de Rogers es reprochar, luego logra darle crédito a la creatividad de Bucky para resolver el problema del tiempo y, finalmente, decide que _sí_ quiere reprocharle. 

—Hey, no tenías que atrasarlo tanto. Esto no me va a tomar demasiado —le dice el Cap. 

Barnes eleva una ceja y muestra una gesto autosuficiente, altanero. Acto seguido, vuelve a mover las manecillas del reloj. Ahora son las 11:59 y el segundero ya va algo adelantado. Tic-toc, tic-toc. 

—Tienes cuarenta segundos —lo reta Bucky. 

—Puedo hacerlo en la mitad —murmura el más alto. Le quita el reloj al espía y lo pone al lado de los goggles de combate. Luego jala al hombre por el brazo para obligarlo a bajar de la barra. 

Están frente a frente. Steve respira hondo y trata de poner su mejor rostro solemne. Abre la cajita, le muestra el anillo al otro y le dice: 

—James Buchanan Barnes…¿te casarías conmigo? 

—Steven Rogers —se burla Bucky imitando su tono solemne…sólo para luego quebrarse en una risa que ilumina todo el lugar—…vivimos juntos, dormimos en la misma cama, hacemos otras cosas a parte de _dormir_ en la misma cama, te cuento mis problemas y tú me cuentas los tuyos, nos ayudamos a resolverlos…¿por qué me pides matrimonio? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? 

El Cap se rasca la nuca. En verdad, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta propuesta? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre estar casados y no estarlo? 

—Que tendrías que decir “acepto” —responde Steve y se dispone a sincerarse, no importa que las manecillas sigan avanzando—. Al principio, cuando te traje aquí, no te pregunté si querías esto. Supongo que tenía miedo de averiguar la respuesta, por eso nunca pregunté. Pero ahora quiero saber. ¿Aceptas estar conmigo? 

—Idiota —le dice Bucky al tiempo que toma el anillo y se lo pone—. Nunca me preguntaste si quería estar aquí contigo, pero, ¿alguna vez traté de marcharme? 

Nunca. 

Hay una canción sonando en el radio; la voz de Michael Bublé canta “ _The way you look tonight_ ”. Aunque de inicio no la escuchan de forma consciente, se les mete debajo de la piel. Hace que los brazos de Bucky vayan a rodear el cuello de Steve y orilla al rubio a juntar sus cuerpos. Se besan en los labios, se miran a los ojos. Para cuando se dan cuenta, ya están moviéndose al ritmo de la canción; la música ha entrado más allá de su piel, se ha metido en un lugar profundo y ha germinado. Bucky hunde el rostro en el cuello de Steve y dice “acepto”; siente un beso y un “te amo” posarse sobre él. 

Se quedan allí por lo que queda de la canción, lo cual les parece un parpadeo. Sus pies siguen moviéndose y ellos continúan abrazados aún cuando la melodía se extingue y da paso a otra pieza. Hay una calidez inconfundible ardiendo en sus pechos, una certeza anidada en sus mentes. 

Podrían quedarse, allí o en cualquier otro sitio, _juntos_ , lo que resta de sus vidas. 

Besos suaves son depositados en el cuello de Steve, caricias vagabundas recorren los huesos de su columna. La calidez de su pecho es incitada, avivada, invitada a arder con fuerza. Bucky termina empujándolo otra vez contra el borde de la barra y él mentiría si dijera que no sabe de qué va esto. Está consciente de las manos de Barnes en su cuerpo, puede percibir la sutil escalada de sus caricias, siente la forma en que sus labios se van tornando fieros. Sabe que, si lo deja, acabará subiéndolo a la barra, desgarrándole la ropa o mordiéndole el cuello (tal vez las tres cosas al mismo tiempo). Se deja arrastrar y comprueba sus hipótesis —lo motiva la curiosidad científica, claro está. 

Bucky agarra los muslos de Steve y lo hace sentarse en la barra. Casi al mismo tiempo, lleva su boca hambrienta hasta el cuello del otro y le da, si bien no una mordida, un chupetón bastante fuerte. Agarra la playera de Steve con sus manos y la desgarra lentamente, jalando hacia ambos lados. Quizá Rogers podría reírse ante la exactitud de sus predicciones, pero está muy ocupado sintiendo el calor de su piel. 

En medio de un beso y ya que no tiene ganas de ensuciar la cocina, Rogers dice: —A la cama. 

—Está muy lejos —protesta Bucky y le muerde el labio. Con todo y todo, lo rodea por la cintura con un brazo, le agarra un muslo y lo carga. Steve lo abraza por el cuello y se deja llevar, aunque lo más lejos que llegan es a la sala. Con eso se da por bien servido. El sofá no es tan diferente de la cama. 

La ropa comienza a estorbarles y Rogers forcejea con las prendas de Barnes, sólo que no encuentra los cierres ni botones adecuados. Es una batalla difícil de ganar y lo único de lo que puede hacer alarde es de su ineptitud. Le pide al otro que se quite la ropa —tal vez él, quien tiene mayor familiaridad con esas prendas, pueda desabrocharlas sin tardar un tiempo monumental. Los dedos de Steve están algo torpes, quién sabe por qué. 

—Vamos —le apresura el rubio. 

—¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que mandé hacer esta ropa sólo para _quitármela_? —dice Bucky, al principio con rostro muy serio, mas luego es traicionado por una sonrisa de pícaro. 

A su vez, Steve sonríe. ¿Así que esto es un reto? Pues entonces lo acepta. Entiende que Barnes disfruta poniéndole las cosas difíciles y dios sabe lo mucho que también él lo disfruta así. 

A lo que sigue no puede llamársele pelea, aunque indudablemente queda fuera de los estándares de un jugueteo normal —esto es, entre personas de capacidades físicas comunes. La sala se estropea un poco, sí; nada mortal. La mesa de centro es echada a un lado y ellos acaban sobre la alfombra. Steve ha encontrado en el chaleco un cierre que (piensa) es el correcto y está tratando de bajarlo, sólo que termina atorándolo a medio camino. Dándose cuenta de ello, Bucky trata de desatascarlo para volver a subirlo, pero la tarea prueba ser demasiado titánica. El cierre no corre ni hacia arriba ni hacia abajo. Barnes está atorado en una doble capa de piel de grado militar. 

Y ambos terminan riéndose de la tragedia. 

—Bah, déjalo así —se resigna Bucky—. De todas formas estabas tratando de desnudarme la mitad equivocada del cuerpo. 

Steve reanuda su lucha contra prendas de vestir y en esta ocasión tiene algo de éxito. Puede poner a Bucky de espalda contra el suelo y sentarse sobre su pecho, para inmovilizarlo. Está mirando hacia los pies del Soldado. Entonces, con mucho mayor cuidado al mostrado antes, desabrocha el cinturón de Bucky y desabotona sus pantalones. 

Cierto es que falta resistencia por parte del Soldado. Se queda quieto allí, aferrándose a las caderas de Steve, sintiendo la mano de éste palpar su entrepierna por sobre la tela del pantalón. Luego, esa misma mano baja un cierre y se adueña de un lugar cálido en su entrepierna. 

El pantalón y la ropa interior de Bucky salen volando. El par de soldados acaban besándose en el suelo de la sala. 

Steve nota el abandono del otro, esa docilidad que es casi palpable. Le indica con un gesto y el tacto de sus dedos que se pongan de pie y el espía obedece; no hay queja o protesta. Steve se sienta en el sofá y la invitación muda es para que Bucky haga algo similar. Barnes está ahora sentado sobre los muslos de Rogers, de frente a él y besándolo. 

No hay forcejeo, sólo deseo por complacer, por servir. 

El tacto de Steve deriva por el cabello castaño del Soldado, baja por su torso cubierto y llega a sus muslos. Cuando va dirigiéndose hacia sus glúteos, recuerda algo e interrumpe el beso para mascullar una queja. Se han olvidado del lubricante…o al menos eso cree. 

Sacada de un bolsillo en el chaleco de Bucky, una botella de lubricante aparece en escena. Obviamente iba preparado para esto: para los besos hambrientos luego de su ayuno, para el forcejeo de cierres y botones, para las caricias de media noche. Murmura algo en el oído de Steve. El Cap sonríe y se cubre los dedos de lubricante. 

El lugar se llena con la voz de Bucky. Algunos de esos sonidos son gemidos; otros, palabras en lengua extranjera; también hay instrucciones y peticiones (las cuales no son tan extensas como en el pasado, ya que Steve sabe qué hacer y cómo moverse). 

Hay dos dedos penetrando a Bucky, hundiéndose en su calor. Y el espía pide más. 

Steve acata, pero esto comienza a parecerle tortuoso. Su miembro es acariciado junto al de Bucky por la mano biónica de éste. El metal se ha atemperado, a pesar de lo cual conserva un tacto característico que lo saca de balance, le roba su propio temple. 

—Bucky… —Le besa el rostro al Soldado, frota el ángulo de su mandíbula contra su barba, le ruega al oído, pide su consentimiento para que las cosas avancen. 

Barnes asiente. Le da un último beso en los labios a Steve, se pone de pie y se dispone a sentarse otra vez en sus piernas, sólo que ahora dándole la espalda. En su cintura tiene una de las manos de Steve; sospecha que la otra está en la base de su miembro, dirigiéndolo, alineándolo. Siente el glande hinchado de Rogers pedir entrada e ir penetrando poco a poco. Con un gemido ahogado, Bucky termina de descender. 

Se quedan allí un momento. Steve besa las cicatrices que unen la carne y el metal. Bucky disfruta de ello. 

Cuando el moreno por fin comienza a moverse, lo hace en un lento subir y bajar, sus costados siendo sostenidos por Rogers. El temple le dura un rato, no obstante, hay que decirlo, al final se agota. Se descubre a sí mismo jadeando, moviéndose en una cadencia desesperada, incapaz de pensar en un mundo fuera de ésta pequeña burbuja. Para su deleite, de igual manera, Steve jadea a sus espaldas y tampoco da la impresión de estar en la cúspide de la elocuencia y la sobriedad. 

Quién sabe en qué momento lo hacen, pero terminan con los dedos entrelazados, apoyados sobre el pecho de Bucky. El Soldado puede sentir el anillo que lleva puesto tan bien como puede percibir el borde del abismo amenazando con tragarlo. Y, oh, él se deja devorar. Casi al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Steve sufre los espasmos del orgasmo. 

No se dignan a apagar el radio, ni siquiera la luz. Se quedan allí por lo que queda de la noche y, ellos creen, no hay mejor lugar para estar en el mundo. 

A la mañana siguiente despertarán en los brazos del otro y tal vez sólo disfrutarán del momento, de la calidez de otra piel junto a la suya. Quizá, además de eso, pensarán, reflexionarán… 

Muchas cosas habrían podido ocurrir diferentes entre ellos, pero ésta es la historia que les tocó vivir y por ello están agradecidos. Algunos de los actos de la obra han sido terribles y dolorosos, cierto, aunque ha de tomarse en cuenta la dulzura y el inmenso amor de otros. De hecho, es posible que tal amor no hubiera germinado si antes no hubiesen estado los tiempos malos. Hay semillas que, para germinar en primavera, precisan de un frío invierno. Quizá por ello, si se los preguntaran, ambos se quedarían con su historia de vida tal como es, sin recortes ni trozos borrados. Todas las viñetas han sido importantes. Si se quitara alguna, ésta acabaría siendo otra historia. 

**= Fin =**

_marzo de 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fanfic “I Love You As You Are” de OhCaptainMyCaptain inspiró varias partes de esta historia. Es un fic altamente recomendable.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
